I bloody love you
by AsylumGrey
Summary: A son arrivée, Thomas comprend rapidement qu'il va devoir se surpasser pour prouver sa valeur. Mais pourquoi cette fille l'obsède autant ? Et encore pire, pourquoi ce jeune blond hante ses rêves ? [NEWTMAS] OC !
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à vouuus :D**

Bien que ma fiction_ "Je t'aime autant que je te hais"_ est encore en cours, je vous présente ma nouvelle fanfic, "Pourquoi toi ?" qui est une _NEWTMAS_ !  
Pour cette fiction, je pense publier un chapitre environ une fois par semaine (sauf si j'ai le temps de publier plus rapidement évidemment !)

**DISCLAIMER :** Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf l'OC que vous allez découvrir !

* * *

Les rayons du soleil venaient caresser le visage de la jeune fille, encore à moitié endormie, alors qu'un grincement sonore et familier parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : cela faisait 1 mois qu'elle était arrivée ici, seule, dans cette clairière entourée de 4 murs. Seule. Depuis 1 mois.

Elle s'était réveillée un matin dans une boîte métallique, entourée de provisions, de tonneaux, de bocaux, et même d'animaux en cages. Elle ne se rappelait plus de son ancienne vie, excepté son prénom. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée ici, et avait dût se débrouiller seule pendant un mois entier en évitant de s'approcher des portes qui s'ouvraient chaque matin, et qui se refermaient le soir venu. Chaque nuit, seule, emmitouflée dans un duvet, était une nuit d'horreur, ponctuée d'horribles hurlements stridents venant de l'autre côté des murs, à se demander si elle allait être seule encore longtemps, si la boîte allait arrêter de lui ramener uniquement des provisions, des vêtements, des médicaments. Elle aurait aimé avoir un compagnon. La solitude lui pesait sur le moral, et elle commençait à désespérer.

Le matin du 1er mois, il faisait beau, comme toujours. Il n'avait encore jamais plu dans le bloc, comme elle l'appelait. La clairière n'était rien d'autre qu'un bloc, son refuge. Elle s'était installée sur un tronc d'arbre, et observait les animaux enfermés derrière une clôture qu'elle avait construite, ce qui lui avait valut un coup de marteau dans la main et un doigt cassé, qui s'était remit rapidement. Les portes étaient ouvertes, elle pouvait voir d'ici le long couloir qui semblait tourner vers la gauche, froid, lugubre, sinistre. Cette dernière nuit avait été pire que les précédentes. Les hurlements s'étaient encore rapprochés, et elle n'avait presque pas dormie, à moitié redressée sur son lit à regarder les portes, terrifiée à l'idée qu'elles s'ouvrent en pleine nuit.

1 mois à parler aux bêtes, à se parler à elle-même, à manger seule, à marcher sans but dans le bloc, à se demander si un jour, elle sortirait d'ici. 1 long mois de solitude, dont le silence n'était brisé que la nuit, où lorsque les vaches meuglaient lorsqu'elles avaient faims.

Durant l'après-midi, alors qu'elle s'occupait à nourrir les bêtes, un bruit inconnu résonna dans le bloc. C'était une alarme bruyante, trop bruyante, et elle se demandait d'où venait le bruit, avant d'entendre un grincement, comme si quelque-chose montait. Ce n'était pas le même bruit que lorsque la boîte remontait pour lui apporter d'autres provisions, et son ventre se noua. Peut-être qu'on lui envoyait un compagnon de fortune, quelqu'un d'autre ? Serait-ce la fin de la solitude ?

Alors que l'alarme hurlait, elle abandonna les bêtes et se mit à courir jusque la boîte. Courir, elle était douée pour courir, elle allait vite, et ne se fatiguait qu'au bout de plusieurs heures à faire des tours de bloc, pour s'occuper l'esprit, esprit qui était embrouillé, car assaillit de questions. Fille ou garçon ? Quel âge ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Et si il ou elle se rappelait de son ancienne vie ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Un bruit sourd, signifiant que la boîte s'était immobilisée, retentit, et au bout de quelques secondes, les portes s'ouvrirent dans un crissement métallique, laissant apparaître un jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même, l'air terrifié, perdu. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour lui, mais ne laissa rien paraître, et se contenta de sauter dans la boîte, ce qui la fit légèrement osciller. Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement dans un élan de panique, en fixant la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière leva les mains en l'air pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, en se rapprochant doucement de lui, ce qui le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que son dos effleure une des parois métallique de la boîte.

-« Restes calme » ordonna la jeune fille. « Je ne te veux pas de mal. »

-« Qui t'es ?! » s'exclama-t-il avec un fort accent anglais.

La jeune fille soupira, et lui tendit la main.

-« Je m'appelle Alex » répondit cette dernière.

Le garçon la détaillait du regard, son visage encadré de cheveux mi-longs auburns, ses yeux en amandes d'un gris glacial, se demandant qui elle pouvait bien être, alors qu'Alex se contentait d'attendre, la main tendue, dans l'espoir qu'il fasse preuve d'un minimum de civilité.

-« Je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu es perdu, tu te demande pourquoi tu te réveille dans une cage, pourquoi toi, pourquoi … »

-« Pourquoi je me souviens de rien ?! » le coupa le garçon. « Pourquoi j'ai aucun souvenir ?! »

La jeune fille se sentit immédiatement rassurée. Lui non plus n'avait aucun souvenir, tout comme elle, et elle se surprit même à éprouver une once de compassion pour lui. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il vivait. Il semblait paniqué, sa poitrine se levant et se baissant à un rythme affolant, la respiration bruyante. Alex lui montra l'extérieur de la boîte.

-« Si tu me suis, je te promet de tout t'expliquer. On est tout les deux dans la même galère, maintenant » elle marqua une pause, avant de reprendre. « Tu te souviens de ton prénom ? »

Le blond lui lança un regard méfiant, avant de se concentrer. Son prénom flottait dans ses pensées, c'était la seule chose dont il se souvenait. Un prénom qui semblait avoir été scotché sur son front. Il se pinça les lèvres.

-« Newt. »

Alex comprit qu'il n'allait pas lui serrer la main, et elle l'enfonça dans sa poche, décidée à le faire sortir de la boîte. Newt n'avait pas confiance en elle, et elle le comprit rapidement. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

-« Si tu veux rester ici, c'est ton problème, mais moi je sors. »

Elle se retourna, en grimpant sur le rebord de la boîte, alors que le jeune blond était déboussolé. Cette fille lui avait dit qu'il était deux maintenant, cela voulait donc dire que seule elle pouvait lui expliquer. En soupirant, il l'imita, en se hissant à son tour sur le rebord pour se redresser à côté d'Alex, qui souriait.

-« Bienvenue au bloc. »

* * *

Voici donc pour le **prologue/chapitre 1**, qu'on va appeler ... **Chapitre 1**. (_oh ça va hein j'fais c'que je peux !_)

J'attend dorénavant vos avis, en espérant que ce premier chapitre vous as plu !  
_Des bisous à vous ! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir :)**

Je publie le chapitre 2 immédiatement, pour donner une suite, et présenter Thomas !

L'histoire originale ne m'appartient pas, blablabla sauf l'OC blablabla ...

_Enjoy !_

* * *

Thomas. Il s'appelait Thomas. Son nom semblait avoir été gravé dans sa tête. Thomas. Rien d'autre. Il se sentait vide, comme si quelque-chose lui avait été arraché contre son gré, et il fut prit de panique en se rendant compte qu'il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre. Uniquement son prénom.

Thomas.

Et il était frigorifié. Ses vêtements lui collaient au corps. Il était littéralement congelé, et enfermé dans une espèce de cage qui grinçait. Une nouvelle vague de panique le prit aux tripes en se rendant compte que la cage montait à une vitesse affolante, dans un crissement métallique sinistre. Il avait envie de hurler, de lâcher toute la peur qu'il ressentait en ce moment, enfermé comme un animal, dans le noir. Il sentait son cœur affolé battre la chamade dans sa poitrine alors que la cage continuait sa montée. Thomas se recroquevilla dans un coin, en se retenant de hurler de toutes ses forces. La cage allait forcément s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là-dedans. Peut-être quelques minutes, ou alors des heures, il avait perdu la notion du temps.

La cage s'immobilisa avec fracas, propulsant Thomas face contre sol avec violence, alors que le crissement s'arrêta dans un couinement. Il resta immobile, et entendit un autre bruit, comme une porte coulissante qui s'ouvrait. La lumière inonda la cage, aveuglant Thomas au passage, et il sentit la cage bouger. Quelqu'un venait d'y sauter. Thomas se redressa brusquement en se collant contre une des parois métalliques. Il se sentait observé. Un jeune blond le regardait, calme, avec un petit sourire.

-« 1er jour le bleu, suis-moi. »

Thomas restait immobile, le regard rivé sur le jeune blond. Il ne comptait pas bouger. Il était terrifié. Le garçon l'avait appelé « le bleu ». Il prit une inspiration.

-« Je m'appelle Thomas » grommela ce dernier.

-« Ca change rien » trancha le blond. « Suis-moi. »

Thomas leva la tête, et se rendit compte qu'il était observé par une horde de garçons, des jeunes, des plus vieux, blonds, bruns, grands et petits, mâtes, pâles. Il vit le jeune blond se hisser sur le rebord de la cage, et il l'imita, en se disant qu'il s'enfuirait dès qu'il serait debout.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le jeune blond avait agrippé son bras fermement, comme s'il avait senti qu'il comptait s'enfuir.

-« Ecoute, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Alors je vais te dire ce que m'as dit Alex quand je suis arrivé : on te veut pas de mal. »

Alex. Il n'avait retenu que ce prénom.

-« C'est qui Alex ? » balbutia Thomas. « Et t'es qui toi ? »

-« Je m'appelle Newt » répondit le blond avec un haussement d'épaule. « Et Alex, c'est notre chef. »

Thomas avait le regard rivé sur Newt, silencieux. Alex était le chef. Thomas l'imaginait grand, fort, musclé, le genre de type qu'il ne fallait pas emmerder. Il regarda autour de lui, observant les autres garçons. Être le chef de ces gars-là ne devait pas être une mince affaire. Le jeune blond semblait avoir entendu ses pensées, et il eut un petit sourire.

-« Gally, vas me chercher Alex s'il te plaît, on dirait que le bleu est intéressé ! »

Le dénommé Gally, un grand gaillard aux cheveux courts, et aux yeux d'un bleu glacial, se retourna en soupirant et en marmonnant quelque-chose d'incompréhensible, qui ressemblait vaguement à un « commelesautres ». Thomas interrogea du regard Newt, alors que ce dernier fit comprendre aux autres garçons de s'éloigner. Certains mit plus de temps, se contentant de regarder Thomas comme si c'était une bête de foire, tandis que ce dernier regardait où il avait atterrit.

Une grande clairière entourée de 4 murs gris hauts d'une centaine de mètres, qui ressemblait à une prison, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment ce que c'était. La sensation de panique le reprit, et il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

-« Tu dois être déboussolé, mais on était tous comme ça au début » le rassura Newt avec un léger haussement d'épaule.

-« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda Thomas en montrant les murs.

-« Alex t'expliquera. »

Thomas commençait à s'impatienter. Le jeune blond ne semblait jurer que par ce fameux Alex, et il avait hâte de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

-« Newt ! »

Il s'était attendu à tout : un grand brun musclé, une masse, un petit blondinet ringard, avec une voix aigue, mais pas à ça. Une jeune fille s'avançait vers eux, ses longs cheveux châtains aux reflets roux flottaient au vent. Une petite bonne femme d'un mètre 60 à peine, fine, qui semblait tellement fragile. Il ne voyait pas son visage de loin, mais il pouvait voir son sourire.

-« T'étais où Alex ? » demanda Newt alors que la jeune fille se rapprochait d'eux.

-« Attends … »

Thomas posa sa main sur l'épaule de Newt en désignant la fille du doigt.

-« C'est Alex ? »

-« Tu t'attendais à quoi ? » pouffa le blond.

-« Ils font tous ça au début ! »

Alex s'arrêta près des deux garçons, en détaillant le nouveau. Un grand brun aux yeux noisettes, aussi grand que Newt, mais mieux bâti. A ce moment précis, ses yeux étaient rivés sur la jeune fille, qui se retenait de rire. Elle avait l'habitude désormais. Cela faisait 2 ans que, chaque mois, un petit nouveau arrivait. Chaque mois, elle s'occupait du nouveau pendant une semaine, le temps qu'il s'adapte, et le laissait choisir son métier. Elle supervisait tout d'une main de chef, et la plupart des garçons lui obéissait aveuglément.

Thomas se pinça les lèvres en regardant Alex. Elle avait de beaux yeux gris en amande, le teint hâlé, des lèvres fines, et ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées et blanches. Elle lui arrivait au niveau des épaules. Alex haussa les épaules.

-« Newt aime bien faire ça, ça créer un effet de surprise » elle lui tendit la main. « Moi c'est Alexandra, mais tout le monde m'appelle Alex. »

Thomas marmonna son propre prénom en lui serrant la main sans grande conviction. Il n'était pas sûr qu'une fille de son envergure gère réellement cette horde de garçons qui l'entouraient. Newt lui tapota l'épaule avant de s'en aller, le laissant seul avec la jeune fille. Cette dernière semblait avoir lu dans les pensées de Thomas.

-« Ecoute bonhomme, je vais être claire avec toi » son ton était plus dur que précédemment. « Pas mal de bleus ont essayés de se foutre de ma gueule au début, alors je te préviens, si tu veux pas qu'on t'appelle « la tâche » jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, restes tranquille. »

-« Ce sont des menaces ? »

Le jeune homme dominait largement Alex, mais cette dernière n'était pas impressionnée. Contre toute attente, elle fut même agitée d'un petit rire en entendant Thomas parler, ce qui énerva ce dernier. Elle se moquait de lui où il rêvait ?

-« La dernière personne à m'avoir dit ça, c'est ce crétin de Gally » rit-elle. « Suis-moi le bleu, je vais te faire visiter. »

-« Gally ? »

-« Oui Gally, ou, comme il aime se faire appeler, Capitaine Gally. »

Thomas haussa un sourcil en suivant la jeune fille. Elle lui expliqua alors l'arrivée de Gally, 2 mois après son arrivée à elle. Il avait essayé de la frapper, et cette dernière lui avait envoyé un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. Il n'acceptait toujours pas le fait qu'une fille puisse le diriger. Thomas lui lança un regard.

-« Pourquoi c'est toi la chef ? » questionna le garçon. « Je veux dire, t'es … Enfin tu vois … »

Elle soupira en s'arrêtant.

-« Si t'es sage et que tu la ferme, je t'expliquerai » grommela Alex.

Thomas obéit, comprenant vite qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire. De ce qu'il avait vu, et entendu, Alex ne semblait pas avoir un très bon caractère. Il baissa la tête, et se contenta de la suivre à travers le « bloc » comme elle l'appelait. Elle lui montra les différentes bâtisses : la ferme, où la plupart des « blocards » dormaient, l'infirmerie où les « medjack » travaillaient, les douches ainsi que les toilettes, la salle des cartes (elle lui avait interdit d'y pénétrer, ce qui lui donnait envie d'y aller). Toute une partie de la clairière était consacré à l'agriculture, gérée par les « sarcleurs ». Elle s'arrêta près d'un camp, et s'assit en invitant Thomas à faire de même.

-« Ici, chacun fait son job. Moi, je suis le leader, je gère les blocards. Newt est mon second, si je suis introuvable, tu vas le voir lui. Il en sait autant que moi. »

Thomas ne tenait plus. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, et Newt lui avait dit qu'Alex lui expliquerait. Il se lança.

-« Y a quoi derrière les murs ? »

Alex se pinça les lèvres, et tourna le regard vers les murs, en réfléchissant. Ce bleu était différent des autres. La plupart avait juste fondu en larmes et s'étaient réfugié dans la forêt, en pleurant pendant des jours, mais Thomas semblait confiant. Elle inspira.

-« On l'appelle le labyrinthe » répondit Alex. « Interdiction d'y pénétrer, sauf si t'es un coureur. »

-« Un quoi ? »

-« Un coureur » répéta Alex, avant de comprendre. « Ici, chaque blocard exerce un métier précis. Pour chaque métier, il y a un maton. Un chef » ajouta-t-elle en voyant l'air perdu de Thomas. « Il y a différents métiers : sarcleurs, medjack, bâtisseur, trancheur, et coureur. »

-« Ca consiste en quoi, d'être un coureur ? »

Thomas était sûr qu'à ce moment précis, Alex allait l'envoyer balader, énervée par ses questions, mais cette dernière se tourna vers lui en souriant, et se leva.

-« Ca suffit les questions le bleu » trancha-t-elle. « T'en sais déjà beaucoup pour ton premier jour, et je dois rejoindre Minho. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui demander qui était Minho, Alex se retourna, et s'éloigna en marchant vers la salle des cartes, où un jeune asiatique l'attendait, avec un grand sourire. Thomas se retrouvait seul, et son regard fut alors attiré vers un des murs, où il y avait, semble-t-il, une porte grande ouverte. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller la voir de plus près, intrigué. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas y pénétrer ? A voir le couloir, de la même couleur que les murs qui entouraient le bloc, couverts de lierre, Thomas n'y voyait rien de dangereux. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Alex n'était pas là, et Newt non plus. Certaines blocards semblaient le regarder de loin, comme s'ils étaient prêts à lui sauter dessus au moindre geste brusque. Il s'avança un peu, pour observer le couloir qui s'étendait devant lui sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, avant de sentir une main lui agripper l'épaule et le jeter en arrière avec violence. Sa tête heurta le sol avec dureté, alors qu'une ombre se dessinait sur lui.

-« Alex t'a pas briefé sur les règles ? » tonna une voix grave.

Thomas rouvrit les yeux rapidement, et tomba sur Gally, le bâtisseur qu'Alex avait traité de crétin. Ce dernier le regardait de haut, comme pour le défier. Thomas se releva brusquement en reculant un peu.

-« Pourquoi j'peux pas y aller ? » s'exclama-t-il.

-« Eh, eh, calmes-toi ! »

Les cris avaient alertés plusieurs blocards qui commençaient à s'approcher d'eux. Alex avait entendu Thomas crier, et était sortie de la salle des cartes en courant, suivi de près par Minho. Elle avait une petite idée de ce qu'il se passait, et ses doutes se confirmèrent quand elle vit Thomas et Gally, face à face près des potes du labyrinthe. Elle se précipita vers Thomas en lui agrippant le bras, mais ce dernier la repoussa.

-« Pourquoi tu m'explique pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?! »

-« Thomas calmes-toi » ordonna Alex. « On veut juste te protéger. »

-« Mais merde c'est quoi ce délire ?! »

Thomas était encore plus déboussolé qu'à son arrivé. Il avait bien sûr entendu ce qu'Alex lui avait dit, l'interdiction de rentrer dans ce qu'elle appelait « le labyrinthe », mais il voulait savoir pourquoi cette interdiction. Il regardait les autres blocards, une étincelle de défi illuminant ses yeux, ce que la leadeuse remarqua. Elle fit un signe de la main à Newt, qui se rapprocha à son tour de Thomas.

-« C'est pour ton bien » assura Newt.

-« Expliquez-moi ! » s'exclama Thomas.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à hurler à nouveau, un craquement sinistre retentit derrière lui. En se retournant, il dut se courber pour ne pas tomber en recevant une vague d'air chaud, qui avait déferlé vers eux tel un tsunami. Il y eu un bruit de cliquetis, et, sous son regard médusé, les portes commencèrent à se fermer, comme par magie. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux. C'était impossible. Les portes se rapprochaient lentement, avant de s'imbriquer l'une dans l'autre, dans un claquement. En se retournant, il vit Alex qui avait posée ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle semblait en colère.

-« La prochaine fois, on te laissera partir » cracha-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

* * *

Mh voilà, j'espère que c'est assez potable, j'ai du mal avec la narration extérieure !

Le prochain chapitre devrait arriver assez vite je pense ! :)

DES BISOUS !


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous ! :D**

J'espère que vous allez bien, parce-que moi ça va _supeeer bien_ en ce moment !  
J'aimerais remercier les _94 personnes_ qui sont venus lire le début de ma fanfiction, ainsi que les _3 followers_ et ma _fidèle revieweuse ABeautifulMyth_ ! Je trouve ça assez énorme pour un début ! **Mercimercimerci ! **

Enfin bref, trêve de mondanité, entrons dans le vif du sujet !

**DISCLAIMER** : Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas _excepté Alex_ !

* * *

-« Tu compte faire quoi ? »

-« Il a rien fait de mal. »

-« Il a voulu franchir les portes. »

-« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il l'ait vraiment voulu. Je pense qu'il est juste curieux. »

Newt haussa un sourcil en regardant son amie du coin de l'œil, alors que celle-ci fixait un point invisible devant elle, les mains serrées autour de son verre. Elle n'avait pas envie de discuter du nouveau, qui avait été jeté au gnouf après sa crise de nerf près des portes par un Gally qui semblait fou de joie à l'idée de pouvoir maltraiter quelqu'un tout en respectant les règles. Le jeune blond soupira.

-« Il est trop curieux si tu veux mon avis » lui confia-t-il. « Il pose trop de questions. »

-« Parce-que toi tu m'en as pas posé peut-être ? » riposta Alex en souriant. « Un vrai moulin à paroles … »

-« Tu vas arrêter de parler sans arrêt de ça ? » bougonna Newt. « Franchement Alex … »

Cette dernière rit un peu en voyant la mine dépité de son ami, en se souvenant de l'arrivée de Newt, alors qu'elle commençait à perdre espoir. Il était arrivé quand tout semblait perdu pour elle, et, rien que pour ça, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Newt était le seul à savoir réellement ce qu'elle avait vécu durant son mois de solitude, les nuits passées à pleurer, emmitouflée dans son duvet, les jours passés à courir dans le bloc sans but précis. Depuis le jour où il était arrivé, elle le considérait comme son petit frère, et s'était juré de le protéger quoi qu'il arrive. Rien ni personne ne pouvait le toucher, et si quelqu'un essayait, elle s'en chargeait personnellement.

Le jeune blond la tira de ses pensées en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes, avant de faire signe de la tête vers le gnouf, où Thomas était enfermé depuis 2 bonnes heures. Alex haussa les épaules en regardant son ami, qui pencha la tête.

-« Tu compte le laisser sortir ? »

Alex fit de gros yeux en comprenant ce qu'insinuait Newt. Le nouveau devait être affamé ! Elle secoua la tête en se relevant, et, arrivée près de la prison du bleu, elle s'agenouilla en regardant à travers les barreaux de la porte. Il était assit, le dos contre le mur, la tête baissée. La jeune fille tapa légèrement contre un des barreaux, ce qui interloqua le garçon, qui releva la tête. Lorsque son regard tomba sur Alex, il soupira.

-« Tu vas essayer de partir en courant ? »

Elle avait dit ça avec un grand sourire, ce qui étonnait le jeune garçon. Elle n'avait plus l'air énervée comme plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il se sentait stupide, assit au fond de la prison de fortune, alors qu'elle souriait, comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si Thomas ne l'avait pas repoussé violemment. Elle ouvrit la porte, et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à sortir, main qu'il agrippa avant de se hisser aux côtés de la jeune fille. Elle était vraiment petite comparée à lui, lui arrivant à peine à l'épaule. Cette dernière leva la tête pour le regarder.

-« Bon, on va faire un truc toi et moi, on oublie ta crise de cette après-midi, on en parle plus jamais, et en échange tu arrête de me poser 40 questions à la minutes, compris ? »

Thomas se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie de la contrarier, même s'il mourrait d'envie de lui poser des dizaines de questions. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait derrière les murs ? Pourquoi les portes ne s'ouvraient que la journée ? Pourquoi les coureurs ? Où était-il, et qui l'avait envoyé ici ? Il la suivit, silencieux, jusqu'au camp, où les blocards semblaient faire la fête. Il reconnut du coin de l'œil Newt. Ce dernier le suivait du regard, comme s'il s'attendait à voir le nouveau se mettre à courir comme un dégénéré, mais il resta immobile, debout à côté d'Alex.

-« Newt, je dois aller voir Clint et Jeff, j'aimerais que tu lui explique le fonctionnement du bloc » ordonna-t-elle. « Tu t'en sens capable ? »

Le jeune blond lui lança un petit sourire, avant de la regarder s'éloigner vers l'infirmerie, alors que Thomas restait debout, immobile. Newt lui fit signe de s'assoir.

-« Sacré journée, hein le nouveau ? »

Thomas hocha la tête, encore plongé dans ses pensées. Il se revit sortir de la boîte, sa peur, et sa rencontre avec Alex, être jeté comme un vulgaire torchon dans cette prison de pierre inconfortable. Il se dit qu'il devrait en parler à la chef. Newt lui tendit un bocal rempli d'un liquide jaunâtre.

-« Tiens, ça te fera pousser des poils sur le torse » ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Il prit le bocal, avant d'en avaler une gorgée qu'il recracha immédiatement. Le liquide était immonde et lui brûlait désormais la gorge. Newt rit de la réaction de Thomas, et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de tousser.

-« Oh putain, ça bastonne » marmonna-t-il en rendant la boisson à Newt. « C'est quoi ? »

-« J'en sais rien le nouveau » répondit le blond en souriant. « C'est une recette de Gally. Secret de fabrication ! »

A l'évocation du prénom du bâtisseur, Thomas tiqua. Il n'avait pas apprécié le fait d'être bousculé de la sorte. En tournant légèrement la tête vers le camp, il serra la mâchoire. Gally était avec d'autres garçons, et semblait se battre.

-« Il est vraiment con celui-là. »

-« Le con il t'a sauvé la vie aujourd'hui ! » rétorqua le second. « Crois-moi » ajouta-t-il en reportant son regard vers les murs. « C'est hyper dangereux dans le labyrinthe. »

Thomas releva immédiatement à tête vers Newt, avant de regarder à son tour les murs qui entouraient le bloc, avec un léger sentiment de peine.

-« On est piégés comme des rats. »

-« Pour le moment. »

Newt tourna la tête et pointa du doigt un des blocard qui était assit près du feu.

-« Tu vois ces types ? Ce sont des coureurs. Celui qui est là, c'est Minho, le chef des coureurs. Tous les matins quand les portes s'ouvrent, les coureurs foncent dans le labyrinthe. Ils le cartographient, mémorisent les couloirs pour trouver une sortie. »

-« Ils cherchent depuis longtemps ? »

-« 2 ans. »

Thomas eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre. Le sentiment de peine se mélangea à un sentiment de frustration.

-« Ils ont rien trouvés en 2 ans ? » grommela-t-il, perplexe.

-« Tu crois que ça se fait en claquant les doigts ? » rétorqua Newt avec un petit sourire. « Ecoute. »

Le nouveau tendit l'oreille. Des craquements sourds qui semblaient venir du labyrinthe lui parvenait, avec de légères vibrations. Il tourna la tête vers Newt.

-« Tu entends ? C'est le labyrinthe. Les couloirs changent. Il se transforme chaque nuit. »

-« Attends, comment c'est possible ? » s'étonna Thomas.

-« Faudra demander aux bâtard qui nous ont enfermés si jamais tu les croises ! » répondit Newt avec un petit sourire. « En tout cas, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que les coureurs sont les seuls à savoir ce qui se passe derrière, avec Alex. »

Il y eu quelques secondes de silence, pendant lesquelles Thomas réfléchissait. Coureur, il savait déjà qu'il voulait le devenir, mais il fut étonné d'apprendre qu'Alex en savait autant qu'eux. En regardant les blocards, il la remarqua. Elle était assise avec deux garçons près du feu, et semblait discuter de quelque-chose d'important.

-« Pourquoi c'est la seule fille ? »

Newt haussa les épaules, le regard rivé vers Alex.

-« J'en sais rien. Quand je suis arrivée, elle était déjà là. Personne ne sait pourquoi elle est la seule fille. »

-« C'est pour ça que c'est la chef ? » demanda Thomas.

-« Si Alex est notre leader, c'est parce qu'elle est une des seules à avoir la tête sur les épaules. En 2 ans, y a eu une seule altercation, et c'était entre elle et Gally, à son arrivé » il marqua une pause. « Elle est beaucoup plus forte qu'elle ne le paraît le nouveau, crois-moi. »

Il ponctua sa dernière phrase d'un regard perçant, comme s'il le défiait de le contredire. Thomas n'avait aucune envie de le faire. Newt lui semblait être une personne de confiance, le genre de type qu'on pouvait croire sur parole. Il n'avait pas quitté la jeune fille des yeux. Elle était toujours assise entre les deux jeunes hommes, l'air soucieux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, Newt se leva en lui faisant signe de l'imiter.

-« Ca suffit les questions pour ce soir le nouveau ! » s'exclama Newt avec un grand sourire. « Allez viens, je vais te présenter aux autres ! »

-« Non … »

Le jeune blond ne l'écouta même pas, et lui empoigna la main pour le forcer à se lever, non sans difficulté. Thomas était grand et avait une certaine carrure, il était assez lourd. Thomas fut forcé de le suivre, en comprenant que le jeune blond n'allait pas le lâcher de la soirée. Il voulait en savoir plus sur le labyrinthe, sur Alex, sur le bloc, mais l'autre jeune homme ne semblait pas d'accord. Il lui présenta chaque maton. Zart, Minho, Gally (qui lui serra à peine la main), avant de s'arrêter près d'Alex et des deux garçons.

-« Lui c'est Clint » dit Newt en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'un des garçons. « C'est grâce à lui que la plupart des tocards ici sont en pleine santé ! »

-« Je suis pas seul » répondit Clint en regardant son collègue. « Salut le nouveau. »

Thomas lui serra la main, le regard rivé sur la jeune fille qui avait la tête baissée. Elle semblait être en pleine réflexion, mais n'y prêta pas plus d'attention. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

-« Bon, je crois qu'on a fait le tour ! » s'exclama Newt en regardant Thomas. « Si tu as faim, serre-toi, et Alex s'occupera de te trouver un lit. »

-« Et si on te laissait dormir dans la forêt ? » railla cette dernière en relevant la tête vers Thomas.

Il ne répondit pas, ayant tourné la tête vers Newt pour éviter le regard de la chef. Il avait l'impression qu'elle cherchait à lire en lui à chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, ce qui l'énervait, mais il avait envie de la connaître. Thomas sentait plusieurs regards sur lui, et, en soupirant, il tourna la tête vers Newt en hochant la tête.

-« Je vais manger » approuva-t-il.

Il se dirigea vers le buffet sans demander son reste, en piochant un sandwich encore intact, avant de mordre dedans. Manger lui faisait un bien fou. Il oublia pendant un instant où il était, avant de poser le regard sur les murs, et de retourner à la dure réalité. Il était piégé ici, entouré de 4 murs et d'un labyrinthe si grand que personne n'avait encore trouvé la sortie en 2 ans. Un sentiment de vide se fit ressentir au fond de lui-même.

De son côté, Alex était tourmentée. Clint venait de lui dire que l'état de Jackson, un sarcleur qui s'était ouvert le bras le jour précédent, avait empiré. Sa plaie était infectée, et il commençait à avoir de la fièvre, ce qui l'inquiétait. Et ce bleu qui semblait vouloir en savoir toujours plus commençait à l'énerver un peu. En lançant un regard à Newt, elle le surprit à regarder Thomas.

-« Newt, t'es toujours avec moi ? »

Pas de réponse.

-« Newt ? »

Silence.

-« Newtie ? »

Elle savait que son ami détestait ce surnom qu'elle lui avait attribué, et était sûre qu'il allait réagir.

-« Putain Alex arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! » s'exclama le blond en se retournant.

Elle hocha les épaules avec un petit sourire.

-« Depuis quand tu mates les nouveaux ? »

Newt se sentait mal-à-l'aise en entendant la question de son amie, et détourna le regard en sentant son ventre se tordre. Il se sentait ridicule d'avoir été prit sur le fait, alors qu'il ne faisait qu'observer le nouveau, mais il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence : Thomas était sûrement le garçon le plus mignon qu'il ai vu au bloc en 2 ans. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Alex, il s'était surpris à aimer la discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec Thomas. C'était la première fois qu'il appréciait discuter avec un bleu, le jour de son arrivée. Newt chassa toute image du nouveau de sa tête avant de s'assoir à côté d'Alex qui souriait.

-« Newtie … »

-« Alex ! »

Elle rit un peu, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Newt en soupirant, avant de fermer les yeux.

-« Je pense que je vais aller me coucher » marmonna-t-elle. « Cette journée a été beaucoup trop longue. »

-« Et pour … »

-« Occupe-toi de lui ! »

-« Mais c'est ton taff ! » s'exclama Newt en regardant son amie, l'air abattu.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de se révéler et de s'en aller, sans un mot pour le jeune blond, qui se retrouvait subitement seul, dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle manigançait, mais il était sûr que ça allait mal finir. Il adorait son amie, mais détestait quand elle le laissait s'occuper des bleus, surtout celui-ci, qui était un vrai moulin à questions. En soupirant, il se leva et se dirigea vers Thomas.

-« Si tu as fini de manger, je vais … »

-« Je croyais qu'Alex devait s'occuper de moi ? »

Génial, encore une question ! Le jeune blond se retint de l'insulter, et tapota sa jambe.

-« Alex est crevée, suis-moi. »

Thomas hocha la tête, et Newt se mit à marcher vers la ferme, en se jurant d'en parler à Alex. Il détestait s'occuper des bleus, depuis toujours. Le blond retirait ce qu'il avait dit précédemment : il détestait parler aux bleus. Ils étaient sans arrêt en train de poser des questions, ils étaient apeurés, comme si on s'apprêtait à les envoyer dans le labyrinthe s'ils prononçaient un mot de travers.

-« Je veux être coureur. »

Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais de parler ? Newt dut prendre sur lui-même pour éviter de l'envoyer balader, et il se contenta de soupirer encore une fois.

-« Et moi je voudrais sortir d'ici, mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, le bleu » répondit Newt sans s'arrêter.

-« Comment on devient coureur ? »

Newt préféra rester silencieux. Il savait que s'il se retournait, il allait finir par exploser. Thomas se pressa un peu pour être à la hauteur du blond, le regard rivé sur lui, ce qui fit naître chez ce dernier un sentiment de malaise. Il n'aimait pas être fixé, il n'avait jamais aimé ça, et il était sûr que dans son ancienne vie, il n'aimait pas ça non plus. Arrivé devant la ferme, Newt s'arrêta. Thomas ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et l'estomac du jeune blond était en train de s'entortiller dans tous les sens à cause du malaise.

-« Il y a une couchette libre, au fond à droite. Si tu me cherche, je dors juste là » il montra un hamac entre deux arbres, près de la ferme, avant de reprendre. « Demain, Alex viendra te réveiller et t'expliquera la vie au bloc. Compris ? »

Le brun hocha la tête, le regard plongé dans celui du blond. Ce dernier avait toujours ce sentiment de malaise au fond de lui alors que les prunelles chocolat du nouveau semblaient le détailler.

-« Ouais … »

Newt regarda Thomas s'engouffrer dans la ferme, avant de se diriger à son tour vers son hamac en marmonnant des insultes à l'égard de son amie. Le regard rivé vers les étoiles, le jeune blond était perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne se sentait pas à l'aise, allongé de la sorte, les jambes pendus dans le vide de chaque côté de son hamac. En fermant les yeux, l'image de Thomas le frappa de plein fouet, et il se redressa brusquement en pestant. Génial, à peine 5h que le bleu était là, et il venait déjà l'emmerder dans ses pensées ! Le jeune blonde soupira en se rallongeant, et s'emmitoufla sous sa couverture. Le sommeil le gagna au bout de quelques instants, et il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

J'ai repris le passage du film où Newt et Thomas sont adossés contre un tronc d'arbre presque au mot près, parce-que c'est à _ce moment précis_ que j'ai commencé à _shipper Newtmas_ ahaha !

Comme on peut le constater,** les pov sont variants,** on connait les pensées de tous les protagonistes, enfin presque : _je me tiens à un pov à la fois_. Je tiens surtout aux pov_ d'Alex, Newt et Thomas_, ce seront les seuls personnages dont on connaîtra les pensées !  
Bien, pas bien ? J'attend vos avis avec impatience !

_Bref, je vous fait de grooos bisous, et** à vendredi prochain** ! :D_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello everybody ! :)**_

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine, et que vous allez profiter de ce _week-end _de 3 jours ! Parce-que personnellement, je bosse demain _(snif snif ...)_, **cé kryste !**

Bref, je vous livre ici le chapitre 4, on se retrouve en bas !

**DISCLAIMER :** L'univers et les personnages de m'appartiennent pas, _excepté Alex !_

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Thomas se réveilla en sursaut. Son sommeil avait été hanté par des images floues, des voix qui semblaient venir de loin et qui lui étaient familières. Cela l'inquiétait. Il voulait en parler à quelqu'un, mais il ne savait pas à qui. En regardant à travers la fenêtre d'en face de son lit, il estima qu'il devait être assez tôt. Le soleil était encore invisible, caché derrière les murs du bloc, projetant l'ombre des façades sur l'herbe encore humide. Thomas enfila ses chaussures avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la ferme, et il percuta quelqu'un.

-« Désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Son excuse fut accueillie d'un grognement sourd, et il reconnut la touffe blonde encore emmêlée de Newt. Ce dernier releva la tête et croisa le regard de Thomas, qui lui sourit timidement.

-« Regarde en face de toi la prochaine fois le bleu » marmonna Newt en baissant les yeux.

Thomas hocha la tête. Il suivit Newt jusqu'à la cuisine, où le cuistot, Frypan, avait déjà préparé un succulent petit-déjeuner à base d'œufs brouillés et de bacon grillé. L'odeur réveilla le ventre jusqu'ici encore endormi de Thomas, qui gronda. Il prit une assiette, et s'installa à la même table de Newt. Son rêve lui revint alors en mémoire. Il hésitait. Et si Newt ne le croyait pas ? S'il se moquait de lui, ou pire, s'il l'engueulait et l'envoyait encore une fois dans cette prison inconfortable ? Thomas se racla un peu la gorge.

-« Newt .. ? »

-« Si tu compte me reparler du fait de ton envie d'être coureur, vas te faire voir » le coupa le blond en lui lançant un regard. « Et je suis poli. »

-« Non ! Non, je voulais te parler d'autre chose » il hésita encore quelques secondes, puis se lança. « Ca t'es déjà arrivé d'avoir des flashs, comme des souvenirs .. ? »

Newt se pinça les lèvres et soupira légèrement.

-« Ca nous arrive de temps en temps » répondit-il. « Des fois on voit un visage, nos parents sûrement, des pièces, des choses comme ça. Mais c'est rare. »

Thomas hocha la tête, satisfait. Il n'était pas fou, ni seul dans cette situation ! Il avait presque envie de sauter de joie, mais il se contenta d'avaler son petit-déjeuner, calmant son ventre affamé. Ni Newt ni Thomas ne parlait, ce dernier était trop occupé à réfléchir. Le jeune blond semblait déjà exaspéré de l'envie de Thomas, mais il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il _sentait _qu'il devait aller dans le labyrinthe. Quelque chose en lui le poussait à franchir les portes, malgré l'interdiction des autres blocards, comme si une force inconnue lui soufflait quoi faire.

-« Bonjour. »

En entendant la voix légère de la jeune chef, Thomas sursauta, ce qui fit rire Alex. Cette dernière s'installa à côté du nouveau en le regardant.

-« On dirait un petit chaton apeuré » railla-t-elle avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. « J'aimerais que tu me suives Thomas. J'ai certaines choses à te dire. »

Son ton était neutre, ce qui inquiétait légèrement le brun, mais il se ressaisit assez vite. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, après tout. Il n'avait rien à se reprocher. La jeune chef se leva en adressant un petit geste de la tête à Newt, avant de se mettre à marcher vers un arbre dans lequel avait été construit un mirador, à une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur. Thomas la suivit jusqu'en haut, en restant silencieux. D'ici, la vue était magnifique. Le soleil s'était levé, et éclairait désormais le bloc, envoyant des rayons de soleil jusqu'à la forêt, qui semblait entourée d'une aura verdoyante presque mystique. Les portes s'étaient ouvertes, et Thomas voyait d'ici le lierre qui mangeait les parois grises. Un soupir d'Alex le tira de ses rêveries.

-« Tu vois tout ça ? » elle lança un regard sur le bloc. « On a travaillé dur pour en arriver là. Sache que nous avons 3 règles importantes. La première : tu fais ton boulot. On a jamais eu de glandeur au bloc. J'ai discuté avec Zart, et il est ok pour t'apprendre à être un sarcleur. »

Thomas hocha la tête en se retenant de lui dire qu'il voulait être coureur. Il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec Alex, ou l'énerver comme il l'avait fait hier avec Newt.

-« La deuxième : tu ne frappe pas un autre tocard, même si c'est Gally » ajouta-t-elle en souriant. « Notre communauté est basée sur la confiance, et on a besoin les uns des autres. Tu comprends ? » Nouveau hochement de tête de Thomas. « Très bien. La troisième règle est la plus importante : tu ne vas jamais de l'autre côté des murs, excepté si tu es un coureur. »

-« Comment on devient un coureur ? » lâcha Thomas.

Alex se pinça les lèvres en pianotant sur la rambarde en bois avant de regarder Thomas.

-« Les coureurs sont les plus intelligents, les plus rapides et les plus forts d'entre nous, ils sont sélectionnés par Minho après avoir prouvé leurs valeurs. Personne ne devient coureur au bout de quelques jours » ajouta-t-elle en lui lançant un regard perçant.

Elle avait très bien compris ce que voulait dire Thomas en lui posant la question, et un léger sentiment de peine s'insinua en lui. Il _devait _devenir coureur, il le savait, il le sentait. Il soupira un peu.

-« Allez le bleu, suis-moi, je vais t'emmener voir Zart maintenant !

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Newt se décida à aller voir Alex, qui était enfermée dans la salle des cartes. Il avait passé la matinée avec les sarcleurs, à s'occuper des champs tout en observant Thomas apprendre. Il ne lui avait posé aucune question, ce qui étonnait beaucoup le jeune blond, mais il savait bien au fond de lui que le nouveau n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Il avait vu dans son regard ce désir profond d'aller explorer le labyrinthe, désir qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis l'arrivée de Minho.

Newt enfonça la clé dans la serrure de la porte, avant de l'ouvrir lentement. Alex était penché sur les croquis rapportés la veille par Minho et les autres coureurs. Les feuilles étaient étalées devant elle. Newt referma la porte derrière lui alors que la jeune fille levait la tête vers lui, l'air perdu.

-« Ca rime à rien Newt » grommela-t-elle. « 2 ans qu'on patauge dans la soupe. »

-« Tu baisse les bras ? » s'étonna le blond en souriant. « Je ne connaissais pas cette facette de toi, Alex. Qui me répète tous les jours « Quand on sortira, je te jure que la première chose que je ferais, c'est … »

-« M'enfiler une bouteille d'alcool potable et pas la mixture infecte de Gally » finit Alex à sa place, en souriant également. « Pardon Newt, je commence juste à en avoir marre de tout ça. »

Newt se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille en les massant légèrement, ce qui fit soupirer Alex.

-« Notre bleu est un pro du plantage de légume » lança le bleu pour changer de sujet. « Un vrai champion ! »

-« Tu sais très bien qu'il fait tout pour prouver qu'il peut aller avec Minho » rétorqua Alex. « Il m'intrigue. »

-« Toi aussi ? »

Le blond se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en voyant le regard que la chef lui lança à ce moment précis : un regard espiègle qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-« Arrête ça tout de suite. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Ca. »

-« Quoi ça ? »

-« Tu m'énerve ! »

-« Je sais, c'est pour ça que je suis ta meilleure amie. »

-« Ma seule amie. »

-« Oui, c'est pas faux. »

Alex sourit de plus belle, et se redressa en s'étirant. Une odeur de viande lui titillait les narines, son estomac était vide depuis la veille. Newt soupira en se mordant la lèvre alors que la jeune fille s'éloignait. Il n'aimait vraiment pas quand elle le regardait de la sorte, comme si elle sous-entendait quelque-chose par la seule force de ses prunelles grises glaciales. Elle n'était pas chef pour rien : sa détermination et sa manière de lire à travers les yeux des autres imposait le respect.

-« Allez, range tout ça et viens manger » lui ordonna Newt.

-« C'est moi la chef et c'est toi qui donne les ordres ? Newtie tu débloque. »

Le blond haussa les épaules en la regardant sortir, puis ferma la porte derrière lui, avant de rejoindre Thomas qui était près des champs. Zart et lui discutaient. Alex était partie voir Frypan pour savoir quels vivres étaient arrivés hier, pour les lister et ainsi savoir ce dont ils avaient besoin pour la semaine prochaine. C'était devenu une habitude désormais, tout était calculé au gramme près par la jeune fille.

En voyant Newt s'assoir à côté de lui, Thomas eut un sourire –spontané- éblouissant qui surprit le jeune blond. Il l'observa quelques instants, ses yeux plissés et ses dents blanches parfaitement alignés entre ses lèvres rosies, charnues, avant de baisser les yeux vers son assiette. Durant la matinée, il n'avait pas arrêté de lui lancer ce genre de sourire, ce qui avait troublé Newt comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Le brun arrêta de sourire.

-« Comment va Alex ? »

-« Elle a passé la matinée à déprimer devant les plans du labyrinthe » ricana Newt.

-« Les coureurs font des plans ? »

Le blond soupira un peu. Il savait pertinemment que le nouveau n'allait pas arrêter aussi facilement de poser des questions.

-« Comme je te l'ai dis hier, le labyrinthe change tous les soirs. Chaque nuit, les murs bougent pour déstabiliser les coureurs, les empêcher de s'y retrouver. Il faut bien faire des plans pour s'y retrouver. »

Thomas hocha légèrement la tête en regardant Newt dans les yeux. Il aimait ses yeux. Ils étaient expressifs, brillants, sombres et pétillants. Il avait remarqué hier la façon qu'il avait de plisser les yeux lorsqu'il était contrarié par ses questions, et son nez qui se retroussait lorsqu'il souriait. Le brun ne niait pas l'évidence : il trouvait Newt charmant.

-« Tommy ? »

Le cœur du brun vit un bond dans sa poitrine en entendant ce surnom, et le blond dut remarquer son étonnement car il se mit à rire.

-« Tout doux, ne crois pas que tu as le droit à un traitement de faveur » ajouta Newt. « J'aime donner des surnoms aux tocards qui m'entourent. »

-« Moi qui croyait que tu m'appréciais plus que les autres. »

-« Tu rigole ? Ca fait à peine 24h que tu es là, et j'ai déjà envie de t'enfermer dans la fosse ! »

Thomas lui lança un énième sourire, et le regard fuyant du blond lui donna une satisfaction incroyable. Il troublait le blond, et le voir ainsi lui donnait envie de continuer. Il venait de trouver une occupation en attendant le jour où il pourrait aller de l'autre côté des portes.

Après avoir avalé son repas en quelques minutes, Thomas retourna s'occuper des champs en traînassant. Il n'aimait pas ce travail salissant et ennuyant à souhait. Zart n'avait pas beaucoup de discussion, et le brun espérait vraiment que Newt ou Alex allait le sortir de cet ennui mortel. Et son souhait fut exaucer au bout d'une heure interminable qu'il passa à nettoyer entre les allés des plantations effectuées le matin. En voyant le blond discuter avec Zart, une furieuse envie de recommencer son petit jeu de ce midi le prit. Ni une ni deux, il se rapprocha un peu de Newt en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« Vous avez essayés de monter aux murs grâce au lierre ? »

Le soupir d'exaspération que laissa échapper le second lui donna envie de rire, mais il se contenta de poser ses mains sur la pelle qu'il maintenait planté au sol, ses yeux ambrés rivés dans ceux sombres du jeune homme.

-« Oui, le lierre ne va pas jusqu'en haut. »

-« Et vous avez essayé … »

-« Tommy, on a tout essayé ! » le coupa le blond. « La seule issue, c'est le labyrinthe. »

Il sentit son cœur s'alourdir légèrement, et l'envie d'aller entre les murs sombres du labyrinthe qui les entourait ne fit que grandir. Newt lui tendit un sceau vide.

-« Vas nous chercher du fumier au lieu de poser des questions, on en manque » lui ordonna-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Thomas soupira, et prit le sceau en se dirigeant vers la forêt tout en ruminant dans sa barbe. Il n'avait pas pu faire ce dont il avait envie, ce qui l'énervait un peu. A la place, il devait aller au fond de la forêt se salir encore une fois les mains pour ramasser de la merde, littéralement. Il commençait déjà à s'impatienter, à se languir de ne pas pouvoir courir comme il le désirait.

Arrivé prêt d'un bosquet, il remarqua une silhouette à moitié camouflée entre deux arbres. Thomas se rapprocha un peu, et recula aussitôt de surprise en croisant le regard du garçon qui se tenait en face de lui. Il se rappelait l'avoir vu le soir précédent, aux côtés de Minho, et se demandait pourquoi était-il déjà au bloc. Il remarqua son teint pâle, et ses yeux injectés de sang, qui roulait, comme fou dans ses orbites, ses mains qui tremblaient. Il semblait malade.

-« Ca va ? » demanda Thomas en se rapprochant un peu. « Tu t'appelle … Ben, c'est ça ? » ajouta-t-il. « Je t'ai vu hier, tu te rappelle ? »

Un grognement sinistre s'échappa des lèvres de Ben, alors que son regard était toujours aussi fou. Thomas recula d'un pas, mais son interlocuteur se jeta sur lui tel un animal, avec rapidité, si bien qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Il s'étala lourdement sur le sol en poussant un léger cri de douleur alors que Ben l'écrasait de tout son poids en entourant sa gorge de ses doigts longs et puissants. Thomas hoqueta.

-« Ben … Arr…ête… »

-« Je vais te tuer » siffla Ben.

De la bave s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il resserra son étreinte autour de la gorge de Thomas. Ce dernier essayait de le repousser, mais n'y arrivait pas. Ben était trop lourd, trop imposant. Ses mains essayaient de trouver quelque-chose d'assez gros pour le sonner, et lorsqu'il senti un petit bloc de pierre contre sa paume, il saisit sa chance, et prit le morceau entre ses doigts avant de l'abattre violemment sur la tempe de Ben. Ce dernier eut la réaction qu'espérait Thomas : il s'affala sur le côté, et le brun se releva rapidement en voyant que son agresseur semblait déjà reprendre ses esprits. Il se mit à courir à toute vitesse, en hurlant à l'aide. Sa voix était éraillée, sa gorge asséché, et ses jambes lui hurlaient de ralentir la cadence. Il pouvait entendre les grognements de Ben derrière lui, semblable à un animal fou chassant sa proie. A ce moment précis, Thomas se représentait comme étant une gazelle poursuivie par une lionne affamée, incarnée par Ben.

En franchissant la lisière, il hurla de plus belle.

-« A L'AIDE ! AU SECOURS ! »

Il sentit deux bras puissants s'abattre sur ses jambes, et tomba à la renverse, face contre sol, avant de se faire retourner par un Ben qui semblait fou de rage, ses yeux encore plus rouges, la bave s'écoulant d'entre ses lèvres, semblable à un chien atteint de la rage. Il lui écrasait les avant-bras.

-« EH ! »

Thomas vit du coin de l'œil une chevelure blonde, et entendit un bruit sourd. Lorsqu'il sentit Ben s'étaler à côté de lui, assommé par le coup de pelle que venait de lui assener Newt, il se redressa, et, instinctivement, chercha du regard son sauveur. Le blond tenait la pelle entre ses mains, les yeux rivés vers un Ben inconscient, puis tourna les yeux vers Thomas. En croisant son regard, le brun sentit en lui un sentiment de reconnaissance naître envers Newt.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« Je l'ai vu, il m'a sauté dessus » répondit Thomas en sentant ses joues s'enflammer. « Il … Il m'a dit qu'il allait me tuer … »

En relevant la tête, il remarqua qu'Alex était arrivée, elle aussi. Ses prunelles grises étaient glaciales à cet instant précis. Elle lança un regard à deux blocards, qui se penchèrent pour agripper les épaules et les jambes de Ben qui commençait à s'agiter, et fit un signe à Gally.

-« Soulève son t-shirt » ordonna-t-elle.

Gally acquiesça, et se mit à genoux. Les paupières de Ben s'ouvrirent brusquement, et il se mit à se tortiller en gémissant.

-« Alex non, arrête … »

-« Soulève-le. »

Lorsqu'il vit la peau blanchâtre de Ben, traversée par d'horribles striures allant d'un bleu clair à un violet presque verdâtre, il eut envie de vomir. Une trace de piqure semblait être à l'origine de la blessure. En voyant la blessure, Gally releva la tête.

-« Il s'est fait piqué, en pleine journée … »

-« Piqué ? » répéta Thomas. « Attendez, comment ça ? Par quoi ? »

Alex lui lança un regard noir.

-« Enfermez le où vous savez. Mettez-le dans la fosse. Et toi » ajouta-t-elle en pointant Thomas du doigt « tu me suis. »

Quelques blocards aidèrent les autres à soulever Ben, qui était presque en train de hurler.

-« Alex … ALEX arrête … LÂCHEZ-MOI ! Je … ALEX JE L'AI VU ! C'est à cause de … Aïe ! ALEX ! »

Thomas regarda Ben se faire emmener jusqu'à la fosse, là où il avait été enfermé lui-même le soir d'avant, avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, il tourna la tête rapidement, et croisa le regard sombre de Newt. Il lui souriait légèrement.

-« Ca va Tommy ? »

Le brun acquiesça sans trop de conviction, en baissant un peu la tête. Il se sentait responsable, et les derniers mots de Ben lui avaient retourné l'estomac. Il _l'avait vu_. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que cela sous-entendait, mais une chose était sûre : Thomas n'était pas innocent. Il avait fait quelque-chose d'assez grave.

-« Suis-moi » lui ordonna Newt. « Alex vient de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. »

-« J'ai rien fait Newt. »

-« Je sais le bleu » lui répondit le blond. « Arrête de t'inquiéter, suis-moi, ça va aller. »

Il entendait d'ici les hurlements de Ben dans la fosse, des mots incompréhensibles, des gémissements, des pleurs, alors qu'il marchait aux côtés de Newt en direction de la bâtisse qui ressemblait à une mini-maison, et qui était la demeure de la chef. En arrivant près de la porte, il entendait la voix de la jeune fille, ainsi que celle d'un homme. En soufflant un bon coup, il toqua à la porte.

* * *

J'ai eu vraiment **PEUR **de ne pas finir ce chapitre à temps, j'ai eu une semaine _super-chargée _je rentrais tous les soirs à 19h30 chez moi, donc assez difficile de trouver du temps !  
J'introduis dès le début le fait que Ben se fasse piquer, car j'ai déjà le plan du chapitre 5 dans ma tête, et il était **PRIMORDIALE **que Newtie sauve Tommy des griffes de Benny ! (_pardon j'ai pas trouvé mieux ...) _

Je remercie les 2 personnes ayant mit mon histoire en fav, la review et les nouveaux followers !

_**DES BISOUS, et à vendredi ! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour/bonsoir ! :)**

J'espère que vous allez bien en ce_ looong week-end_ qui s'annonce ! Je vous livre le chapitre 5 légèrement en avance, car terminé, et j'avais très hâte de vous le présenter ! (hein que c'était dur d'attendre la suite ? HEIN ?!)

Je répond ici à vos** reviews**, anonymes ou non ! Et je vous remercie d'ailleurs, lire vos avis me booste réellement ! :3

Romi-inu \- Merci ! J'essaye de coller un maximum au livre ainsi qu'au film, et j'espère y arriver ! :)

izaiza14 \- J'espère que cette suite te plaira donc ! :)

Guest \- J'ai toujours imaginé le personnage de Thomas comme étant un petit joueur, alors je me fais plaisir, et j'ai pas fini ! xD Mmh, à mon humble avis, ils essayent juste de protéger les bleus, histoire de pas les paniquer dès leur arrivée ... Je pense ! En ce qui concerne Gally, je ne sais pas encore. Gally est un de mes personnages préférés (si bien que j'ai carrément écris une ff sur lui, c'est pour dire ...), mais je ne sais pas si le rendre "gentil" va coller avec mon histoire. Je ne le laisserai pas de côté, ça, c'est sûr ! :)

**DISCLAIMER :** L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner, _excepté Alex ! _

* * *

Le cœur lourd et l'esprit emplit de questions, Thomas entendit Alex lui autoriser l'entrée. Il entra alors dans une pièce munit d'une seule fenêtre, qui donnait vers les portes Nord du bloc. Les murs étaient en bois simple, un hamac servait de canapé en face d'une petite table défoncé, où était posé deux verres remplis d'eau. Au coin de la pièce se trouvait un lit –un vrai lit-, avec une couverture et un oreiller légèrement déplumé. Devant le lit se dressait une petite armoire. Le regard gris de la chef se posa sur Thomas. Ce dernier s'arracha à sa contemplation et croisa les yeux glacials d'Alex, qui était assise à côté de Minho sur le hamac. Elle soupira.

-« Ecoute Thomas, je sais que c'est dingue ce qui vient de se passer » avoua-t-elle, l'air légèrement gênée (ce qui choqua presque le nouveau). « Je pense qu'on te doit quelques explications … »

-« TU lui dois des explications » le corrigea Minho. « Moi je suis juste là parce-que … »

-« On s'en fout » la coupa Alex.

Elle baissa les yeux en se raclant la gorge. Newt se tenait aux côtés de Thomas, adossé contre le mur. Ce dernier semblait en pleine réflexion. Alex releva la tête vers le brun.

-« Le seul danger n'est pas le labyrinthe Thomas. Ce qui a provoqué la folie de Ben, c'est un griffeur. Avant que tu me pose la question, personne n'a jamais vécu assez longtemps pour nous dire à quoi ils ressemblent » ajouta-t-elle. « On sait juste qu'ils sont là. »

-« D'habitude, ils ne sortent que le soir » marmonna Newt en se rapprochant. « C'est la première fois depuis Georges. »

Thomas était abasourdi. Des créatures meurtrières peuplaient le labyrinthe à la nuit tombée ? Ce devait être pour ça que les portes se refermaient le soir. Il se sentit stupide d'avoir crû qu'ils l'enfermaient ici. Le brun se sentait oppressé.

-« Qu'est-ce que Ben va devenir ? » demanda-t-il.

-« On ne peut pas prendre le risque de le garder avec nous » répondit Alex en se levant. « En plus de ça, il a enfreint une de nos règles. »

Une boule d'incompréhension se forma dans la gorge de Thomas, et il sentit une colère naître en lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? »

Le regard d'acier de la chef se posa sur lui. Elle haussa les épaules en se pinçant les lèvres.

-« On va le bannir » annonça-t-elle. « Ce soir. »

Derrière elle, Minho se leva brusquement, et bouscula Thomas d'un coup d'épaule avant de sortir de la cabane, en refermant la porte derrière lui avec violence. Le brun comprit rapidement ce que « bannir » signifiait. Ben allait être enfermé dans le labyrinthe, et il allait y mourir. La colère laissa place à la panique.

-« Comment ça ? Y a pas de solutions ?! »

-« Tommy, si il y en avait une, crois-tu qu'on ferait ça ? » rétorqua Newt à côté de lui.

Thomas sentait les deux pairs d'yeux rivés sur lui, alors qu'il était paniqué. Ben allait mourir à cause de lui, il l'avait frappé, il allait mourir. Un hurlement déchirant les fit tous sursauter. Alex regarda Newt en faisant un signe de la tête, et ce dernier posa la main sur l'épaule du brun. Ce dernier plongea ses prunelles ambrées dans celles, presque noires, du blond.

-« Tu es blessé, le bleu. »

En levant la main sur son crâne, il sentit une bosse, ainsi qu'un liquide poisseux qu'il identifia comme étant du sang, lui coller aux doigts. Newt lui fit signe de le suivre. A l'extérieur, les autres blocards avaient reprit leur travail, comme pour éviter de penser à leur ami, qui était en train de sombrer dans la folie. Certains lançaient des regards toutes les 5 secondes vers la fosse, d'autres étaient silencieux. L'ambiance était pesante. Le second posa sa main sur son épaule en lui indiquant une bâtisse près de la ferme. Thomas s'en rapprochait avec une démarche presque mécanique, les pensées rivés vers le condamné.

En pénétrant la bâtisse, il se rappela de ce que c'était. L'infirmerie. Un des medjack se leva en le voyant arriver, et eut un sourire étrange que Thomas ne sut définir. Surprise ? Etonnement ? Newt serra la main du medjack.

-« Je te ramène notre vedette du jour » railla le blond en regardant Thomas. « Je peux te laisser 10 min sans que tu fasses une connerie ? »

-« Tu n'as pas besoin de partir Newt » intervint le medjack.

Thomas eut un léger sourire en voyant les joues du blond rosir légèrement. Newt était _gêné_, Thomas n'en revenait pas ! Il plongea son regard quelques instants dans les yeux sombres de Newt avant d'acquiescer.

-« Je pense survivre, mais je préfèrerai que tu deviennes mon garde-du-corps. »

Newt n'en revenait pas. Il le cherchait ! Le petit sourire que Thomas arborait fièrement fit tressaillir le second. Il s'assit en regardant le nouveau faire de même, alors que Clint sortit quelques bandages, du désinfectant et des cotons-tiges. Le medjack adressa à Newt un clin d'œil, avant de verser du désinfectant sur un coton, et se mit à tamponner légèrement la plaie de Thomas. Ce dernier se mordit un peu les lèvres, abandonnant son sourire fier, ce qui ravit Newt. Le coton devint rapidement rouge, et Clint le jeta dans la poubelle à ses pieds, en imbibant un nouveau coton sous le regard de Thomas.

-« Encore ? »

-« Ta plaie est sale le bleu » lui confia Clint.

-« Chochotte » railla Newt.

Thomas le fusilla du regard, et Newt ne put retenir son éclat de rire. Les prunelles ambrées du brun se détournèrent vers la fenêtre, tandis que Clint s'occupait de sa plaie. Il serrait légèrement le drap entre ses doigts fins, ce que remarqua Newt. Il en profita pour détailler le visage de Thomas. Sa peau claire était parsemée de grain de beauté, courant de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son front. Il avait de fines lèvres légèrement charnues, son arc de cupidon était marqué, rendant ses lèvres attrayantes. Ses yeux clairs pétillants, entourés de cils longs et sombres, presque aussi longs que ceux d'Alex, étaient magnifiques. Les yeux de Newt dérivèrent vers le corps du brun. Son t-shirt bleu était sale, légèrement moulant laissait deviner un corps fin et musclé. Il avait des avants bras puissants, et de longs doigts fins. Il était beau. C'était indéniable.

-« Newt ! »

Le blond sursauta en entendant la voix de Clint.

-« Oui ? »

-« Ca fait 3 fois que je t'appelle, t'es dans la lune mon vieux ! » s'exclama le medjack avec un petit sourire. « J'ai fini. »

Il sentit le regard de Thomas se poser sur lui, et en croisant ses prunelles, il y décela une étincelle de rire. Newt avait envie de se gifler, il devait paraître _tellement ridicule _dans l'immédiat, et il sentit ses joues rosir immédiatement. Il rougissait pour un rien, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Il se redressa en grommelant dans sa barbe, se maudissant d'avoir observé aussi longtemps le beau brun qui arborait désormais un petit pansement au dessus de son arcade droite. La porte s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître une masse de muscle haute d'un mètre 80.

-« Clint, on a besoin de tes services à la fosse. »

Newt eut presque envie de grommeler. Il avait l'impression que les blocards se liguaient contre lui pour le forcer à rester avec Thomas, même si son cœur fit un léger bond lorsque le medjack hocha la tête, prit sa sacoche et s'en alla, le laissant seul avec le brun qui avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Un silence s'installa.

-« Merci pour tout à l'heure. »

Il vit dans les yeux ambrés du brun qu'il était sincère. Le pansement qu'il arborait contrastait avec sa peau légèrement hâlé. Un petit sourire se nicha au coin de ses lèvres. Le blond reconnut le sourire qui l'avait fait rougir plusieurs fois dans la matinée, et il eut une seconde envie de se gifler. Thomas était un petit diablotin et il jouait de ses réactions. Il devait jouer, lui aussi. Avec un petit haussement de sourcil, il ricana.

-« On dirait que tu m'en dois une. »

-« C'est une invitation ? »

Celle-là, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Le sourire du brun s'étira, dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignés, un sourire presque identique à celui que la chef lui avait adressé ce matin, dans la salle des cartes. Newt fut étonné de cette ressemblance saisissante. A ce moment précis, il avait l'impression de voir Alex en face de lui. Il baissa la tête quelques instants, avant de se ressaisir. Il voulait jouer ? Cela tombait très bien. Il n'y avait pas plus joueur que Newt. Ce dernier lui lança un sourire carnassier.

-« Peut-être bien Tommy. »

Il s'était efforcé de prendre une voix à la limite de l'indécence, et son cœur fit un second bond en voyant que le brun rougissait. Il _rougissait ! _Et d'une manière assez craquante. Ses joues empourprées et ses yeux baissés firent naître chez le second un sentiment de supériorité.

Newt : 1 – Thomas : 0.

L'état de Ben empirait minute après minute. Les matons avaient été appelés pour une réunion à laquelle Newt était convié également, laissant Thomas seul. Ce dernier avait hésité pendant un long moment avant de ce décidé à aller voir Ben à la fosse. Aucun blocard n'était aux alentours, et, en quelques foulés, il fut près de la prison où était accroupi le coureur malade. Thomas s'agenouilla, et réfléchit quelques secondes. La prison était-elle assez solide ? Il était persuadé que non, mais il tenta le coup quand même. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il secoua un peu les barreaux. Ben se redressa vivement, avec un grognement, et posa ses yeux sur Thomas. Ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul. La folie habitait les yeux du coureur.

-« Vas-t'en » grommela Ben.

Thomas ne détourna pas les yeux, se contentant de regarder Ben en essayant de ne pas laisser sa peur paraître.

-« Vas-t'en avant que je réussisse à défoncer cette porte et que je t'étrangle. »

-« Tu ne feras rien » assura Thomas.

Il sursauta quand ben se rapprocha brusquement de la porte avec un grognement inhumain, presque animal. Ses yeux roulaient, fous, dans leurs orbites, alors qu'il retroussait ses lèvres frénétiquement en regardant Thomas. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de triturer nerveusement ses lacets.

-« Tu nous as trahi … Tu étais … »

Il rejeta la tête en arrière en grognant.

-« TU ETAIS LA ! JE T'AI VU ! » hurla-t-il.

Thomas recula de quelques pas en entendant les mots de Ben lui claquer au visage. Son cœur se serra. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? De la bave s'échappait des lèvres de Ben, des grognements roulaient dans sa gorge, et le brun était complètement abasourdi.

-« Eh ! »

En se retournant, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec la chef, qui avait ses yeux rivés dans les siens. Malgré sa taille, il se sentit ridicule, comme un enfant venant de faire une bêtise. Derrière lui, le coureur serrait la porte en la secouant, fou de désir à l'idée d'étrangler Thomas. Alex secoua la tête en regardant Thomas.

-« Dégage d'ici le bleu, ou je … »

-« Ca va, ça va, pas la peine de me menacer » le coupa-t-elle en reniflant.

Elle haussa les sourcils, avant d'étouffer un ricanement. Thomas suivit du regard sa main, qui était enfoncée jusqu'ici enfoncée dans sa poche, se diriger lentement vers son visage. Il sursauta presque en sentant les doigts d'Alex frôler son bandage. Elle se rapprocha un peu de lui, en décollant légèrement le pansement. Une bouffé d'air parfumé s'insinua dans ses narines. Une odeur fraîche, presque imperceptible, légère. Il entendit la chef soupirer, et étouffa un grognement de douleur en sentant la main d'Alex recoller le bandage d'une claque.

-« Si tu veux être utile, vas me chercher Minho » lui ordonna-t-elle.

Thomas resta immobile quelques secondes, lança un dernier regard au coureur qui ne cessait de gémir le prénom d'Alex, avant de tourner les talons, à la recherche de l'asiatique. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la jeune fille avait regardé sa blessure, peut-être pour lui faire mal par la suite ? Il souffla un coup en continuant sa recherche. Certains blocards s'avançaient vers le mur, armés de perche, d'autres semblaient en pleine discussion. Son regard croisa alors celui du maton des coureurs. Il était près de la cabane d'Alex, adossé, les yeux rivés vers Thomas. En le voyant, il se mit à marcher d'un pas résolu, et le brun eut, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression que l'asiatique allait lui refaire le visage à coup de poings, mais il passa près de lui sans même un regard. Thomas le rattrapa par l'épaule en l'appelant.

-« Minho, Minho ! »

Ce dernier se retourna, et regarda la main de Thomas sur son épaule, avant de le regarder lui, faisant l'aller-retour plusieurs fois.

-« Je … » le brun retira sa main. « Je retire ma main. »

-« Tu veux quoi ? » grogna-t-il.

-« C'est Alex, elle m'a demandé de te trouver » balbutia Thomas.

Minho le fixa quelques secondes, comme s'il cherchait une étincelle de mensonge briller dans les yeux de Thomas, mais le brun ne tressaillit même pas. Le coureur lui fit un signe de la tête, avant de se remettre à marcher, en direction de la fosse, sans un mot de plus. Thomas ne se sentit même pas offusqué. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il savait ce qui allait se passer. Les blocards qui se réunissaient près des portes du Labyrinthe, le maton des coureurs qui allait sûrement devoir trainer Ben jusqu'aux portes, pour son bannissement.

Le brun se mit à trottiner vers les portes, le cœur serré. Il se sentait horriblement coupable. S'il s'était occupé correctement de la tâche confiée par Newt, Ben ne l'aurait pas frappé. Il se sentit stupide de ressentir de la culpabilité. Après tout, il avait été piqué. Il était en train de perdre la tête. Thomas s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'attroupement des blocards, et vit du coin de l'œil Newt se rapprocher de lui. Ce dernier posa sa main sur l'épaule de Thomas.

-« Reste en arrière Tommy, Alex m'a dit ce que Ben t'a craché au visage, je ne veux pas qu'il te saute dessus. »

Le brun croisa alors le regard du blond, et vit dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère. Il maudit Alex quelques instants avant d'hocher la tête. Newt avait raison. Ben était un danger, surtout pour lui. Il entendit des bruits de pas saccadés venir vers lui, et se déplaça de quelques pas pour laisser passer Minho, qui tenait Ben fermement.

Ce dernier avait la tête baissé, mais il n'essayait pas vraiment de se débattre. Il grommelait. Il suppliait Minho de l'épargner, lui disait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Thomas remarqua la mâchoire serrée du maton, qui semblait à deux doigts de craquer. Il jeta sans ménagement Ben devant les portes, et lui coupa les liens qui retenaient ses poignets derrière son crâne, avant de reculer. Ben s'écroula à genoux. Un liquide sombre s'écoulait d'entre ses lèvres, un mélange de bave, de sang et de pus noir. Le coureur infecté se redressa un peu. Thomas ne remarqua que maintenant la chef, debout devant lui, ses cheveux aubruns rattachés en une queue-de-cheval. Elle fixait Ben, les mains posées sur ses hanches, l'air déterminé.

-« Ben, coureur, je te … »

-« Alex … » grommela Ben.

-« Condamne au bannissement … »

-« Je t'en prie, Alex, fais pas ça ! »

-« Pour avoir frappé un blocard, et pour nous protéger de ta folie » finit-elle.

Ben sanglota, et s'agrippa au pantalon d'Alex en se redressant un peu. Thomas vit Newt se rapprocher, mais la brune posa une main sur le torse du second en le repoussant. Elle lança un regard à Minho en hochant la tête. Ce dernier balança un sac à l'intérieur du couloir, derrière Ben, alors qu'il s'agrippait en sanglotant.

-« Alex, je t'en prie, souviens-toi de … »

-« La ferme Ben » coupa-t-elle. « Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas le choix. »

Un grondement retentit, et une vague d'air chaud s'abattit sur les blocards, les forçant à se courber un peu. Thomas ne bougea pas. Il prit la vague les yeux grands ouverts, rivés sur Ben qu'Alex venait de repousser d'un coup de pied. Automatiquement, Ben se releva en grognant, le liquide sombre s'écoulant de ses lèvres tâchant son débardeur. Les blocards prirent leurs perches alors que les murs étaient en train de se fermer, et commencèrent à pousser le malade vers le labyrinthe. Le ventre de Thomas ne cessait de se serrer, et, envoyant Newt arborer lui aussi une perche, il sentit un pincement au cœur. Ben ne sanglotait plus. Il suppliait. Minho, Newt, Alex, Zart, Gally. Il grognait, bavait, le regard agité, les yeux fous. Minho, lui, fixait ses pieds.

D'un dernier coup, les blocards envoyèrent Ben assez près du labyrinthe pour qu'il soit forcé d'y pénétrer par lui-même. Ses yeux injectés de sang se posèrent alors sur Thomas. Ce dernier eut un frisson. Ben tremblait, les yeux plongés dans ceux du brun. Il pouvait sentir d'ici la folie, la haine et l'envie de tuer. Il lâcha un hurlement qui terrifia Thomas, avant de disparaître derrière les portes du labyrinthe, qui claquèrent d'une manière atrocement sinistre. Alex se retourna alors vers le brun, une expression neutre sur le visage, mais les mains tremblantes.

-« Maintenant, il fait partie du labyrinthe. »

* * *

J'introduis _en douceur_ le Newtmas aha. J'ai adoré écrire leur petit jeu dans l'infirmerie, c'était mon_ petit kiff perso_, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! :3

La suite arrivera comme d'habitude, **vendredi prochain** !

_**Lot of love, des bisous, et à vendredi prochain ! *coeur* **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bonjour à tous ! :) **_

J'espère que vous allez bien, que la semaine n'a pas été trop longue, toussa toussa ! Je pensais avoir du retard, mais au final, ce matin, **GROSSE INSPIRATION** et j'ai finalement fini le chapitre à temps !

J'ai signalé quelques ellipses de temps grâce à un petit "**o0o0o**", j'espère que ce sera assez clair, sinon, dites-le moi ! :)

**NB** :_ Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai déjà fini le chapitre 1 de la seconde partie de ma ff sur Gally x Laura ! _Alors je pense publier le prologue + chapitre 1 la semaine prochaine, étant donné que c'est la ff que j'ai le plus de facilité à écrire aha.  
Pas de **RAR** cette fois ci ! ;)

_Bref, enjoy ! :)_

**DISCLAIMER :** Malheureusement, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent point,_ excepté Alex_ ! :)

* * *

La porte était fermée à clé. La lumière éclairait faiblement l'intérieur de la cabane, projetant l'ombre de l'armoire sur le sol en terre battue. Elle était allongée dans le hamac, les jambes pendouillant tristement de chaque côté du bout de tissu suspendu, un bocal dans la main, les yeux noyés de regrets.

Elle avait envie de hurler à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Barrer le nom de Ben avait été une torture, mais elle l'avait fait. Gally avait bien vu ses mains qui tremblaient mais il n'avait fait aucune remarque. Il savait que, si un seul mot franchissait ses lèvres, Alex allait lui assener une droite monumentale, quitte à s'auto-punir pour avoir enfreint la seconde règle.

Mais elle devait se retenir. C'était un modèle. Tout n'était qu'exemple chez Alex. « Dis, tu te rends compte qu'elle a tenue 1 mois _toute seule _? », « D'après Winston, elle était coureuse avant, t'imagine la flippe ? », « Y a pas à dire, elle a des couilles cette fille, _tu crois qu'elles sont toutes comme ça _? ». Les rumeurs se propageaient encore plus vide qu'un feu de brousse au bloc. La plupart étaient fausses. Elle n'avait jamais été dans le labyrinthe. Pas un seul pas. Rien du tout. Tout ce qu'elle savait, elle le tenait de Minho, et Ben.

Ben … Sa main se resserra autour du bocal, et elle en avala plusieurs gorgées avant de grimacer. C'était vraiment infect. Inhumain. Ils payeront pour ce qu'ils leurs infligent. Les Créateurs, comme les autres tocards aimaient les appeler. Les bâtards comme disait Newt. Elle avait vu la terreur dans les yeux de Ben, noyé dans toute cette folie qui commençait déjà à le ronger. Oui, ils payeront, elle se le promit à voix basse. « Ces fils de putes ne savent pas ce qui va leur tomber dessus » se dit-elle. Un bruit sourd résonna. Le bocal lui avait glissé des doigts. Elle se redressa, ses longs cheveux ondulés encadrant ses joues hâlés, pourtant blême à ce moment. Alex devait faire quelque-chose. Rester cloîtrée entre ces murs n'était pas la solution. Elle réfléchit, toute la nuit, jusqu'aux aurores.

**o0o0o**

Le soleil se levait péniblement, étirant ses rayons lumineux contre les parois grises et sinistres du bloc. Un d'entre eux réussit à se faufiler jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt, tirant de son sommeil le second en chef. Des reflets cendrés brillaient dans sa chevelure emmêlée, et il se redressa légèrement en se frottant les yeux, avant de sursauter. Thomas se tenait debout, à quelques pas de lui. Il semblait s'être stoppé en pleine marche en voyant le blond se réveiller, comme s'il ne s'y attendait pas. Newt eut un petit sourire.

-« Alors Tommy, on vient m'espionner dans mon sommeil ? » marmonna-t-il.

-« Je voulais faire le prince charmant qui vient réveiller sa jolie blonde » riposta Thomas, un demi-sourire niché au coin de ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Newt loupa un battement en entendant les mots du brun, mais il ne laissa pas sa surprise s'afficher sur son visage. Il avait toujours ce point d'avance, et ne comptait pas le perdre. Il se contenta de soulever un sourcil en se levant, avant de s'étirer largement, laissant son ventre se découvrir quelques secondes. Lorsqu'il vit le visage rouge du brun, il explosa intérieurement.

Newt : 2 - Thomas : 0.

-« Je suis une jolie blonde ? »

Thomas tourna la tête vers Newt. Ils avaient déjeunés ensembles, mais n'avaient échangés aucun mot, le brun avait comprit alors la règle de Newt : le matin, on se tait, on laisse le café faire effet. Ils avaient commencés à s'occuper de la plantation commencée la veille. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, les coureurs étaient partis depuis deux bonnes heures sous le regard médusé de Thomas. Le blond lui avait expliqué que, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que le labyrinthe soit exploré.

-« La plus belle blonde du pays » répondit Thomas en se redressant un peu.

-« Si on considère le bloc comme étant un pays, alors ça me va. »

-« Je suis une belle blonde moi aussi » intervint Zart en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé, Thomas explosa de rire. Un vrai rire. Sincère, fort, brut, presque douloureux. Il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Son ventre en était endolori. Il se sentait bien.

-« Non Zart, tu n'es pas une jolie blonde » rétorqua Newt. « Tu ressemble à un tas de plonk. »

-« Ne sois pas jaloux » s'esclaffa Thomas. « Tu es ma jolie blonde ! »

Le brun vit les joues du blond rosir instantanément, et fus pris d'un deuxième fou-rire, mêlé à une satisfaction immense.

Newt : 2 – Thomas : 1.

Il allait rattraper Newt. Il ne comptait pas le laisser gagner. Thomas aimait ce petit jeu, malgré l'incident d'hier. Tout autour de lui, les blocards semblaient avoir déjà oublié Ben, le brun s'efforçait de faire de même. Oublier. Il sentit le regard du blond posé sur lui, et en relevant la tête, son cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Newt se tenait à moins d'un mètre de lui. Il souriait.

-« Tu n'y arriveras pas Tommy, je suis meilleur que toi. »

-« Tu crois ça ? »

Le brun sourit à son tour. Une étincelle de défi brilla dans les yeux de Newt en voyant Thomas le contredire. Il haussa les épaules.

-« Le premier qui arrive à 10 points gagne » annonça Newt. « Le gagnant peut demander ce qu'il veut au perdant durant toute une semaine. »

Thomas eut un frisson en entendant la proposition du blond, dont les yeux brillaient d'excitation à l'idée de jouer enfin sérieusement. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne savait même pas s'il avait une chance de gagner. Newt avait une façon de parler presque sensuelle, à la limite de l'indécence, ce qui faisait sans arrêt rougir le brun, un franc-parler et un naturel presque effrayant. Il voyait déjà la victoire du blond sur lui se refléter sur son visage. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire de cette manière ! Thomas eut un petit sourire, et il se rapprocha du visage du blond, avant de venir lui embrasser la joue du bout des lèvres. En croisant le regard du blond, il s'esclaffa à nouveau.

-« 2 à 2 Newt » murmura le brun. « Bonne chance. »

Il se retourna sans un regard pour le second, qui avait le regard rivé sur son dos, la mâchoire serré. Il s'apprêtait à lancer une pique au brun, mais son regard se perdit au loin. Une longue chevelure auburn venait d'apparaître à la lisière de la forêt. Il ne put s'empêcher d'abandonner les sarcleurs sous des geignements de Zart, et se mit à courir tant bien que mal vers la jeune fille. Il ne l'avait pas vu de la matinée. En croisant son regard, son cœur s'arrêta un bref instant. Ses yeux étaient pochés de cernes légèrement bleutés, ses pupilles grises étaient ternes, trahissant une nuit sans sommeil. Il claqua de la langue, mais n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'elle le coupa dans on élan.

-« Ferme-là Newt » grommela-t-elle d'une voix rauque. « J'ai déjà assez mal au crâne. »

Le blond haussa les sourcils, étonné de voir cette Alex de mauvaise humeur, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-« Arrête de faire ça à chaque fois » rétorqua Newt. « C'est toujours la même chose. Après chaque bannissement, tu t'enferme, tu déprime et tu te bourre la gueule comme une tocarde. »

Elle releva la tête lentement, en se pinçant les lèvres, avant de bousculer Newt avec violence. Ce dernier se retint de tomber à la renverse, et attrapa Alex par le bras en lui lançant un regard perçant auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire sarcastique.

-« Arrête de faire ta gamine ! » siffla-t-il.

-« Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres Newtie ? »

-« Et arrête avec ce surnom débile ! »

-« Tu appelles bien le bleu Tommy » rétorqua-t-elle, en souriant d'avantage.

Les joues du blond s'enflammèrent instantanément à l'évocation de Thomas. Il lança un regard au brun qui les fixait, avant de taper du pied. Le sourire qu'arborait Alex n'avait rien de naturel : il était forcé, ironique, presque vexant. Elle lâcha un petit rire avant de baisser la tête.

-« J'y arrive pas. »

-« Tu y arriveras » assura Newt en la regardant. « Maintenant tu relève la tête, tu tiens jusqu'à ce soir, et tu dors, compris ? »

-« Non Newt » elle secoua la tête. « Je dois voir Minho. »

-« Minho est dans le labyrinthe Alex. Il ne sera pas là avant plusieurs heures. »

Elle lâcha un soupir à fendre le cœur qui déclencha chez Newt un petit rire. Alex ressemblait à un petit chaton énervée qui désire son jouet. Un regard derrière lui, et il remarqua que le brun ne les lâchait pas des yeux, ce qui fit naître un sentiment de malaise chez le blond.

-« Je vais faire le tour des blocards » marmonna Alex.

-« Bonne chance. »

Alex lui fit un signe de la main avant de s'éloigner vers les bâtisseurs qui s'activaient vers la ferme, construisant une nouvelle salle pour accueillir plus de blocards à l'intérieur. Newt n'y avait jamais dormi. Il ne supportait pas le fait d'être enfermé pour dormir. La seule fois où il s'était autorisé à dormir à l'intérieur, il n'avait pas pu fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause des ronflements de Minho qui faisait trembler son lit. Depuis, il avait installé son hamac près de la forêt, où seul les bruits du vent qui sifflait entre les arbres lui parvenaient aux oreilles.

En tendant l'oreille, il entendit Zart réprimander Thomas. Newt tourna la tête vers eux, et se mit à rire. Thomas venait de briser une des installations destinées aux plants de tomates à force de s'appuyer dessus, et maintenant, il était étalé dans la terre fraîchement battue, des bouts de bois sous les fesses. Zart le regardait, l'air désespéré, alors que Newt ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire. Thomas, lui, était rouge de honte.

-« Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté ! » gémit Zart.

-« Désolé » balbutia Thomas. « J'ai pas … Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi fragile … »

-« C'est du BOIS ! »

-« Ca j'avais remarqué, merci … »

Newt s'était rapproché pendant que les deux garçons se chamaillaient, et il se plaça derrière Thomas en passant ses bras sous ses aisselles pour le relever. Il n'était pas si lourd que ça au final. Il le remit sur pieds rapidement, et put sentir les battements de cœur du brun s'affoler légèrement en sentant le blond le toucher sans gêne. Newt ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer « 3 – 2 Tommy » à l'oreille avant de s'éloigner un peu pour aider Zart à ramasser le bordel que Thomas venait de faire. Il ne remarqua même pas le demi-bras d'honneur que lui fit le brun furtivement, trop occupé à prendre les bouts de bois pour le jeter à côté tout en écoutant Zart débattre sur la débilité du nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

**o0o0o**

Dès qu'il posa le pied au bloc, Minho fut accaparé par une Alex qui semblait à bout de force et qui lui parlait à vitesse grand V en lui disant de la rejoindre rapidement dans sa chambre. Il venait de courir durant des heures, ses jambes étaient tendus comme des ficelles qu'on s'amuse à étirer au maximum pour tester leur résistance, et il avait soif, oh ça oui. Sa gorge était sèche. Il remarqua les cernes bleutés qui entouraient les prunelles d'aciers de la jeune fille, et ses lèvres légèrement gonflées, signe qu'elle avait dût les mordiller longuement en l'attendant. Minho avait l'habitude de la voir ainsi, désormais. C'était un espèce de cercle vicieux un bannissement, une gueule de bois, des regrets, et le lendemain, on oublie.

Il avait suivi la jeune jusque sa cabane –qu'elle avait fermé à clés derrière eux-, et se tenait debout devant elle, les mains posées sur la sangle qui tenait son sac, l'air las.

-« Quelque-chose d'important à me dire ? » elle hocha la tête. « Ca concerne un blocard ? » signe négatif. « Tu veux que je devienne chef ? » signe négatif. « Tu vas parler ? »

-« Je veux venir avec toi demain. »

Minho étouffa un rire dans sa gorge sèche, ce qui le fit grimacer de douleur. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une très grosse blague. Alex détestait le labyrinthe, elle en avait peur, engueulait Minho s'il revenait ne serait-ce qu'une minute en retard, se faisait un sang d'encre quand il rentrait à quelques minutes de la fermeture des portes. Et elle voulait venir avec lui ? Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-« Je ne rigole pas Minho » ajouta Alex d'une voix presque las.

-« Et je peux savoir pourquoi cette soudaine envie ? » demanda Minho.

-« Je peux plus rester ici sans rien faire. Je me sens inutile. »

Il voyait la tristesse dans les yeux gris de la jeune. Il savait également à quel point ça devait être dur pour elle de supporter les messes basses à son égard, parce-que oui, tout le monde ne l'appréciait pas. Elle pouvait paraître dure, sans cœur, trop autoritaire, mais ce n'était qu'une façade. Au fond, elle était comme les autres. Elle voulait s'enfuir d'ici, oublier les morts et certains vivants.

-« Personne d'autre ne serait capable de tenir autant de mâles en place comme tu le fais toi Alexandra. »

-« Ne flatte pas mon égo juste pour ne pas m'avoir dans tes pattes Min' » rétorqua Alex. « Ca ne fonctionne plus depuis un moment. »

-« Mince, moi qui pensais que ça marcherait … »

Alex eut un faible sourire en réponse. Elle baissa un peu la tête en reniflant.

-« Quelle section demain ? »

-« La 7. Tu es sûre de toi ? » ajouta l'asiatique.

Minho s'inquiétait vraiment. Il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle panique en franchissant les portes, en voyant les couloirs s'étirer à l'infini. Il ne doutait pas de sa forme physique, bien conscient qu'elle avait l'habitude de courir à travers le bloc à longueur de journée, c'était sa forme mentale qui l'inquiétait.

-« Tu as mangé aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es reposée ? »

-« Un peu. Non. Tu ne peux pas m'empêcher de venir, tu le sais ça ? »

-« C'est ce qui m'inquiète justement. T'es pire qu'un griffeur affamé quand tu as décidé quelque-chose. Une vraie terreur. »

-« A demain Min'. »

Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui serrer un peu l'épaule dans un geste qu'il voulait affectueux. La tendresse n'était pas son fort malheureusement. Elle hocha la tête, avant de rouvrir la porte pour le laisser partir, et il s'éloigna de la cabane en traînant des pieds, conscient qu'il allait devoir affronter certaines discutions qu'il aurait préféré ne pas avoir, concernant certains actes, certaines paroles qu'il avait eut envers elle.

**o0o0o**

Il le fixait sans gêne. Ses yeux sombres, sa peau pâle, son petit nez retroussé, ses lèvres fines, presque invisibles, sa mâchoire carrée, son air innocent. Il était beau, c'était indéniable. En tout cas, Thomas le trouvait beau. Surtout quand il avait sa mâchoire serrée et ses lèvres pincées comme actuellement, signe qu'il était mal-à-l'aise. Newt : 3 – Thomas 3. Le brun baissa les yeux sur son verre avant de rire un peu.

-« Tu crois que Zart va m'en vouloir longtemps ? »

-« Tu peux oublier ta carrière de sarcleur » rétorqua Newt. « Je savais pas qu'il connaissait autant d'insultes. »

-« Alors peut-être que je pourrais devenir coureur. »

La mâchoire du blond se serra encore plus. C'était possible de la serrer autant ? Il fusilla Thomas du regard quelques secondes, avant de répliquer.

-« Peut-être que tu pourrais la fermer, tocard. Ca fait même pas 3 jours que tu es ici, t'es suicidaire ou quoi ? »

-« Non Newt, je … » il soupira. « J'ai l'impression que c'est ce que je dois faire. »

Il avait lâché ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis le matin précédent sans se soucier de la réaction qu'allait avoir Newt, tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à le garder pour lui. Il avait encore rêvé de ces voix, ces visages qui lui rappelaient des choses dont il était incapable de se souvenir. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui soufflait ce qu'il devait faire, comme une litanie, incessante. Il entendit les dents du blond grincer.

-« Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider, mais ne te fais pas trop d'illusions le bleu, Alex ne sera jamais d'accord. »

-« Je ne compte pas passer ma vie à planter des tomates ! »

-« Parce-que tu crois que tu as le choix ? Personne n'a le choix, on fait ce qu'on doit faire et on la ferme Tommy. »

Une boule se forma au niveau de son ventre, et il eut envie de vomir quasi-instantanément. Newt dut voir le malaise déformer les traits de Thomas car il posa son bras autour de la nuque du brun en le serrant un peu maladroitement contre lui. Thomas posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Newt, avant de se rendre compte que le blond le câlinait un peu. Il sentit son cœur battre légèrement plus vite, comme toutes les fois où le corps de Newt rentrait en contact avec le sien, et le malaise se mêla avec le plaisir. Il aimait ça.

-« Vas dormir » marmonna Newt.

-« Je suis bien, ici. »

-« Tu n'obéis jamais hein ? »

Thomas secoua un peu la tête, et il sentit le corps du blond bouger un peu. En relevant la tête, il remarqua que sa mâchoire était totalement détendue, et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un large sourire sincère. Il croisa les prunelles presque noires de Newt et eut un frisson. Etait-ce normal ? Quand il croisait le regard d'Alex, il ne frissonnait pas, quand Zart le regardait, il ne frissonnait pas, quand Newt le regardait, il frissonnait et sentait son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Non, ce n'était pas normal. Peut-être qu'il appréciait le blond plus que les autres, tout simplement.

-« Bonne nuit Tommy. »

Newt se rapprocha un peu de lui, et embrassa sa joue tout doucement. Ses lèvres étaient très douces et chaudes. Thomas nota ces petits détails dans un coin de sa tête, avant de regarder le blond le lâcher, et s'éloigner à grandes enjambés vers son hamac. Le brun lâcha un petit soupir.

Newt : 4 – Thomas : 3.

* * *

Je dois avouer que les points sont difficiles à placer puisqu'ils n'arrêtent pas de se provoquer l'un l'autre, j'estime qu'un point est gagné lorsque l'autre montre une faiblesse à son "adversaire" ^^  
J'ai donc introduis _un court POV pour Minho_, car voir ses réactions intérieures étaient importants ici, et j'aime bien écrire par Minho. C'est assez fun ! :)

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, des bisouuus ! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde ! :D**

Tout d'abord : **Désolée pour ce retard ÉNORME de 3 jours ... **J'avais beaucoup de choses à faire, quelques merdes me sont tombées sur le coin de la tronche, mon ordinateur n'arrêtait pas de buguer, Word aussi ... Et je rentrais _un peu tard chez moi ces derniers jours_. Je m'excuse vraiment **tout fort tout fort, **et je vous autorise à me flageller sur la place publique. é_è

Ensuite : **Merci aux nouveaux followers et à ceux qui ont ajouté cette FF en fav ! **Hihi, ça me fait chaud au cœur de voir tout cet amour malgré mon retard (oui, je vais rester là-dessus longtemps je crois ...)

Pour finir : Fini le blabla, place au chapitre ! _Enjoy ! :D_

**DISCLAIMER : **L'univers du Labyrinthe ainsi que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement ...), hormis Alex ! :)

* * *

Cette fois-ci, il allait prendre son courage à deux mains et demander à Alex de devenir coureur. C'était décidé. Il s'était trituré les méninges toute la nuit, allongé sur le dos à fixer le plafond imparfait, soupesant le pour et le contre. Il sentait qu'il devait y aller, c'était inexplicable, un besoin viscéral, vital, comme l'envie de manger, de boire, de respirer. Ce désir se manifestait par une boule de frustration quand il voyait les coureurs voguer dans le bloc. Il jalousait presque Minho pour avoir eu la chance d'arriver dans les premiers, et d'être sûr de garder sa place. Dans le labyrinthe, il pourrait courir, profiter pleinement de ses capacités physiques, comprendre ce qui l'attirait tant dans ce lieu rempli de mystères qui se jouait des blocards jour après jour.

Point négatif, il ne verrait pas Newt de la journée, et ça, c'était impensable. Étrangement, il se sentait en sécurité avec le jeune blond. Son visage juvénile, son sourire éclatant, sa voix grave, douce et apaisante le rassurait. Il ne savait pas s'il se sentait capable de tenir une journée entière sans le provoquer dans l'espoir de voir ses joues imberbes rosir légèrement. Surtout que le jeune blond avait 1 point d'avance sur lui, ce qui rongeait Thomas. Ce petit jeu de provocation le rendait dingue pour une chose : l'enjeu. Celui qui gagne a le droit de demander ce qu'il veut à l'autre durant toute une semaine, et c'était un enjeu non-négligeable. C'en était presque naturel de lancer des piques indécentes au blond, des regards, des sourires. Tout ça était devenu rapidement une habitude.

Lorsque le soleil pointa le bout de son nez, Thomas s'étira longuement avant de lâcher un soupir de fatigue. Il n'avait presque pas dormi de la nuit, son cerveau le lançait à force d'avoir trop réfléchi. Il resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de se lever et d'aller vers la salle de bain, en prenant soin de prendre au moins un caleçon propre, ne trouvant ni pantalon, ni t-shirt. Il reluqua quelques instants sa chemise bleue maculée de terre. Non, il n'allait pas reporter ce torchon un jour de plus ! Thomas farfouilla les tiroirs d'une armoire silencieusement, et tomba sur son saint Graal : des vêtements propres, cachés au fond d'un tiroir ! Un stupide sentiment de satisfaction s'insinua en lui. La matinée commençait bien.

En poussant la porte de la salle de bain, il se rendit compte que les douches étaient communes. Pas d'intimité. Il tendit l'oreille pour vérifier qu'il était seul avant de fermer la porte derrière lui, soulagé. Le bloc entier était silencieux, il était encore trop tôt même pour les coureurs, et il savait sans vraiment de raison qu'il était pudique. Tout en se déshabillant, il s'autorisa des regards dans le miroir derrière lui pour se regarder. Ses cheveux bruns tombaient un peu sur son front, son pansement à l'arcade était un peu détaché –il l'arracha sans hésitation-, sa peau était un peu hâlé et parsemé de grain de beauté. Il n'avait pas de raison d'être pudique au final : son corps lui paraissait agréable à regarder.

L'eau chaude le déconnecta quelques instants de la réalité. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir autant aimé quelque-chose que l'eau presque brûlante sur sa peau encore endormi, de toute manière, il ne se rappelait de rien qui était antérieur à son réveil dans la boîte. Il attrapa un gant propre ainsi qu'un savon, et s'occupa de sa peau méticuleusement, l'eau à ses pieds se teintant au fur et à mesure d'un marron clair. Thomas lâcha un soupir en sentant sa peau propre. Il avait l'impression de revivre.

En se rhabillant, il se lança un dernier regard dans la glace, avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Ce geste n'était pas anodin : il avait l'intention d'aller voir Newt ainsi, propre, bien habillé, et légèrement décoiffé, pour se donner un style négligent et gagner un point de par son charme actuel. Thomas remit correctement son t-shirt et sortit de la salle de bain en frissonnant légèrement. Sa peau était encore humide, et un vent frais balayait le bloc. Le soleil était déjà un peu plus haut dans le ciel, mais il était incapable de déterminer le temps qu'il avait passé sous l'eau chaude. Malgré lui, son regard glissa jusqu'aux portes, et son cœur s'arrêta.

Minho et Alex se tenaient côte à côte, Newt semblait leur parler, l'air soucieux. Pourquoi Alex était en tenue de coureuse ? Pourquoi Newt ne faisait rien ? Les portes commençaient déjà à s'ouvrir. Il avait envie de courir vers eux pour empêcher la jeune fille d'y aller. Newt tapota l'épaule d'Alex en se pinçant les lèvres, et les deux autres tournèrent les talons et pénétrèrent dans le labyrinthe. Thomas étouffa un gémissement dans sa gorge avant de regarder le blond s'éloigner vers la cuisine. La journée ne commençait peut-être pas si bien que ça.

**oOoOo**

Newt était soucieux et ça se voyait à des kilomètres. Il fronçait sans arrêt les sourcils, tout en jetant des regards vers les murs, comme si, par ce geste, il était capable de localiser Alex. Malgré tout il essayait tant bien que mal de cacher sa peur par des sourires forcés lorsqu'on lui parlait, mais Thomas n'était pas dupe. Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était ce matin pour éviter une guerre, mais commençait à bouillir intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il lui demande.

Le jeune homme blond s'occupait d'un tronc d'arbre avec Zart, et Thomas les observait, silencieux. Il remarquait les allés-retours de ses yeux vers le mur, puis vers le tronc qu'il frappait de toutes ses forces pour le déraciner, comme pour passer sa colère. Thomas prit une inspiration avant de se lancer.

-« Pourquoi Alex est allée dans le labyrinthe ce matin ? »

Newt ne releva même pas la tête mais souffla du nez bruyamment, comme pour extérioriser sa colère, et frappa plus fort le tronc d'arbre.

-« La donne a changée. Alex compte refaire le chemin de Ben avant le coucher de soleil. Tu nous aides ou quoi ? » ajouta Newt.

-« Oui, mais ce n'est pas une coureuse » continua Thomas. « C'est pas dangereux ? »

Cette fois-ci, Newt se redressa en plantant son regard chocolat dans celui ambré de Thomas, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il leva un peu sa machette.

-« Ecoute, Alex sait ce qu'elle fait » il ricana avant de se pincer les lèvres. « Elle sait mieux que tout le monde ici. »

Thomas pencha un peu la tête, alerté par le changement de ton que venait de subir la voix de Newt. Il était passé d'enjoué à inquiet, voir nostalgique. Le brun cessa de se triturer les doigts pour enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches en remarquant que le blond semblait presque énervé.

-« Comment ça, elle sait ce qu'elle fait ? »

-« Tommy, je t'ai expliqué qu'on nous envoyait un nouveau par mois, pas vrai ? »

Thomas hocha la tête, sans vraiment comprendre où Newt voulait en venir. Ce dernier n'avait pas lâché le brun du regard.

-« Alors il a bien fallu un premier, non ? Quelqu'un qu'a dû passer un mois entier dans le bloc tout seul » nouveau hochement de tête. « C'était Alex, la première. »

Il sentit son cœur se serrer, et immédiatement, un sentiment de stupidité s'insinuer en lui. Lui qui pensait qu'elle était chef uniquement parce-que c'était une femme et que les autres blocards s'étaient mit d'accord avec ça … Newt abandonna son sourire.

-« Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt .. ? » marmonna Thomas. « Je me sens stupide, maintenant. »

-« Tu es stupide, tocard. »

Thomas pinça les lèvres, et encaissa. C'était la première fois qu'il apprenait quelque-chose sur la jeune. Le sentiment de stupidité laissa place à une espèce de fascination pour Alex. Il commençait à comprendre ses réactions, pourquoi Newt la respectait autant, cette manière qu'elle avait de lire à travers le regard des gens au plus profond d'eux-mêmes. Le blond se remit à frapper le tronc d'arbre avec plus d'énergie que nécessaire, tout en secouant un peu la tête, ce qui fit voleter les mèches qui caressaient son front.

-« Quand elle nous a vu arriver les uns après les autres, elle a comprit que le groupe c'était notre force ! » il lâche un lourd soupir. « Toujours est-il qu'elle sait ce qu'elle fait, mieux que personne. Et de toute façon, personne n'ose se mettre en travers de son chemin, pas même Gally. »

Le brun hocha un peu la tête tout en jetant un regard vers le maton des bâtisseurs. Sans aucune réelle raison, il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait pas voir sa face sans ressentir un profond dégoût, peut-être était-ce dû à ce qu'Alex lui avait dit, qu'il avait essayé de la frapper. On ne frappe pas une femme, c'est ainsi, on aime les femmes, on les câline, mais on ne les frappe pas. Pour ça, Thomas ne l'aimait pas. Il retira ses mains de ses poches en reportant son regard vers les deux blonds qui s'activaient sur le tronc d'arbre, avant de prendre la machette à côté de lui pour aller les aider sans faire attention au reniflement que Zart lui adressa. Il savait qu'il lui en voulait toujours pour les installations agricoles.

-« Mec, je suis désolé pour … » commença Thomas.

-« Tais-toi » le coupa Zart. « J'ai entendu assez d'excuses hier, rattrape-toi avant que je t'étripe. »

Un rire étouffé parvint à ses oreilles, et il eut envie d'insulter Newt de tous les noms pendant quelques secondes, avant de se gifler mentalement. Thomas agrippa sa machette d'une poigne ferme, et lança un regard vers le blond qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Il sentit une petite boule de chaleur d'origine inconnue se former au niveau de son ventre et secoua la tête à son tour pour éviter à ses joues de rosir, il pouvait sentir le sang monter et lui picoter le visage. Il serra la machette entre ses doigts et donna un coup sec dans le tronc qui trembla.

-« Pas mal le nouveau » ricana Zart. « Encore. »

Thomas frappa encore plus fort, et le tronc vacilla légèrement sous le regard étonné de Newt. Le brun releva la tête vers lui avec un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres, mais le blond planta ses yeux sombres dans les siens et Thomas y décela une étincelle d'amusement.

-« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as l'air fier comme un coq ? Le tronc est pourri à ce niveau là, alors c'est normal qu'il tremble. »

Le sourire qui étirait les lèvres de Thomas disparut instantanément, déclenchant un éclat de rire chez Newt qui dut se retenir de se moquer du nouveau, qui semblait abattu. La boule de chaleur dans le ventre de Thomas se manifesta à nouveau à l'entente du rire de Newt. Un rire éclatant de joie, cristallin, qui déformait ses traits angéliques et transformait son visage en un visage presque enfantin. C'était un enfant heureux de vivre, qui respirait la joie à ce moment précis, et Thomas ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer dans ce moment de faiblesse. Il venait de donner gratuitement un point à Newt, hissant le score à 5 – 3, mais il s'en fichait. Il était beau ainsi. Une beauté qui n'avait pas sa place entre ces murs sinistres.

**oOoOo**

Inspirer, expirer, un pied devant l'autre, maintenir la cadence, recommencer. Encore. Indéfiniment. Ignorer la peur qui taillade le ventre, économiser son souffle, ne pas faire attention aux tiraillements qui ruinent les jambes. Alex se répétait ces paroles inlassablement, une litanie qui lui vrillait les pensées. Elle se forçait à ne penser qu'à ces mots, faire le vide dans sa tête, le regard rivé sur le dos de Minho qui était silencieux depuis le repas. Il lui avait adressé quelques mots, « on s'arrête ici », « bois un peu », « on y retourne ». C'était tout. Le silence oppressant commençait à la rendre dingue, elle qui avait l'habitude de parler aux blocards, d'entendre les animaux geindre, les oiseaux piailler.

-« Min' … » haleta-t-elle au bout d'un moment. « J'ai besoin d'une pause … »

Le coureur se retourna vers elle en s'arrêtant si brusquement qu'Alex du faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter de justesse. Elle resta immobile quelques instants avant de s'asseoir lourdement par terre en jetant ses bras en arrière, les yeux fermés et le cœur palpitant à toute vitesse. Un vent frais s'était levé, des nuages gris lourd d'eau commençaient à s'amonceler au dessus d'eux, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait besoin de cette pause.

-« On a pas 30 ans Alex. »

-« Ferme-là Min' » rétorqua-t-elle en soupirant.

-« Si t'es pas capable de tenir la cadence pourquoi t'es venu ? »

Le ton de l'asiatique était lourd de reproche, mais la jeune fille ne se laissa pas faire. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard chocolat de Minho avec un petit sourire.

-« Je suis la chef, je décide. »

-« Ici c'est moi qui commande » grommela Minho. « Le labyrinthe, c'est mon terrain. »

-« J'ai dis que j'étais la chef, je décide, et j'ai mal aux jambes. »

-« T'es rouillée Alex ? Courir à travers le bloc c'est pas pareil que de courir dans le labyrinthe, mh ? »

-« Ferme-là » répéta Alex.

Minho pinça ses lèvres, l'air réprobateur, ce qui agrandit le sourire d'Alex qui n'avait rien de joyeux : un de ces sourires sarcastiques dont elle seule avait le secret, qui était capable de mettre mal à l'aise quiconque le voyait. Le coureur comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas faire cette pause uniquement pour ses jambes. Il était temps de parler.

-« J'ai arrêté d'y croire. »

-« J'étais sûre que tu allais plonger la tête la première dans le piège Min'. Tu es trop prévisible. Comme toujours. »

-« T'es vraiment une garce, tu le sais ça ?! »

Cette fois-ci, il était énervé. Une veine proche de sa tempe battait, ses poings s'étaient resserrés, et Alex abandonna son sourire. Elle n'était pas venue uniquement pour retracer le chemin de Ben. Elle avait besoin de parler avec Minho. Trop de choses trottaient dans sa tête depuis des mois entiers et cette opportunité ne pouvait pas lui filer entre les doigts. Alex se releva en triturant ses doigts d'un geste nerveux, pour essayer de calmer son pouls anormalement élevé.

-« J'suis vraiment désolée pour tout » balbutia-t-elle. « Tu sais, tout ce … »

-« T'es venue pour ça, hein ? Avoue-le. »

-« Oui » elle marqua une pause. « C'était pas bien. »

-« QUOI ?! »

Il avait hurlé. Minho avait hurlé, Alex n'avait pas rêvée. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix se briser de la sorte.

-« C'est pas que tu disais quand on le faisait. »

-« Je sais, mais c'était pas bien. Y a pas de place pour … »

Un bruit sourd, comme des feuilles qui glissent sous le vent, parvint à ses oreilles, et elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, la main levée en signe de silence. Minho ouvrit la bouche de stupeur avant d'entendre à son tour le bruit. Il haussa les épaules.

-« Y a du vent, c'est normal. »

Elle leva la main un peu plus haut, mais Minho n'eut pas le temps de parler qu'il sentit le sol trembler légèrement sous ses pieds, accompagné d'un crissement semblable au bruit d'un mur. Semblable au bruit des portes qui se ferment, mais il était beaucoup trop tôt. Ni une ni deux, Alex se mit à courir dans le sens inverse, en direction du bloc. La peur avait recommencé à lui dévorer le ventre, nouait ses intestins. Elle pouvait sentir son cerveau battre au niveau de ses oreilles.

Un mur avait bougé. C'était anormal. Un mur avait bougé.

Un hurlement strident retentit dans le labyrinthe.

-« ET CA, C'EST NORMAL, PAUVRE TÂCHE ?! »

Une goutte d'eau fraîche s'écrasa sur une de ses joues, suivies d'une autre, puis une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur elle. La peur qui avait fini de lui dévorer le ventre s'attaquait maintenant à son cœur qui ne cessait de palpiter. Son pire cauchemar était en train de prendre vie, et Minho allait la suivre dans ses enfers.

* * *

Désolée pour ce cliffhanger **DÉGUEULASSE**, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant ... xD  
Et désolée aussi pour la discussion_ Minho/Alex_ qui est pleine de sous-entendue, à vrai dire, je la trouve sympathique. Sadique, mais sympathique.

J'espère que malgré le retard, vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, et on se retrouve vendredi ! (normalement, j'essayerai d'être à jour cette fois-ci :D)

**Des bisous à vous ! **


	8. THE RETURN and Chapter 8

**BONSOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! **

Bon, j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire je crois ...

En premier lieu : _pardon pour cette pause d'une atroce longueur _... Je vais vous avouer que ça a été pas mal difficile ces derniers mois pour moi, mais je vais mieux, et au vu des événements récents je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment à me plaindre.  
Durant mon absence, j'ai suivi tout de même les actualités sur cette FF, et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise de voir que, malgré ce manque de nouvelles de ma part, vous avez été nombreux à fav et à follow cette FF, je ne sais comment vous remercier. Dans l'ombre vous m'avez donné du baume au cœur.

Je m'excuse également de la longueur ridicule de ce chapitre 8 après autant d'attente, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'inspiration car je n'avais pas écris depuis plusieurs semaines, mais ça revient tout doucement, j'ai déjà une tonne d'idées pour la suite ! :D

Pour ceux qui attendent une suite à "Je t'aime autant que je te hais", ayant visionné The Scorch Trials, j'ai également quelques idées en tête, je pense mettre ça sur papier d'ici quelques jours !

Je vous aime tout fort, et après autant d'attente, j'espère que vous serez satisfait ! :coeurcoeur:

* * *

Les nuages sombres commençaient à s'amasser au dessus du bloc. Les quelques rayons de soleils qui caressaient les brins d'herbes étaient en train de disparaître au grand regret de Newt. Il n'aimait pas la pluie. Elle donnait à la terre une odeur désagréable, mélangé à la chaleur, et rendait l'air irrespirable. Le seul point positif à la pluie était la joie de ne pas avoir à arroser les plants. S'occuper du terrain n'avait jamais été le fort du jeune blond. Il regrettait tellement ses actes. Un idiot, voilà ce qu'il était. Et un lâche en plus de ça, de la pire espèce.

Une goutte fraîche tomba sur la joue rose du second qui s'essuya du revers de la main en pestant. Quelle journée pourrie !

**OoOoOo**

Alex n'avait jamais pensé à la manière dont elle aimerait mourir. Ses pensées étaient trop occupées avec une trentaine de garçons à gérer tous les jours, des stocks de nourritures avec une date de péremption à protéger de la chaleur, s'occuper jour après jour des plans du labyrinthe, si bien qu'elle n'avait presque jamais de temps pour elle.

Souvent, elle s'était imaginée ailleurs. Loin du bloc. Loin de Newt et de Minho, dans une autre vie, avec d'autres gens. Certains soirs, elle essayait de se rappeler à quoi pouvait ressembler ses parents, espérant les revoir un jour peut-être. Mais sa vie était celle-ci. La jeune fille devait mener le groupe, les rassurer, voir partout et être aux quatre coins du bloc sans arrêt, camoufler sa peur, ses hantises, ses cauchemars qui la hantaient nuit après nuit depuis 2 ans. Et malgré tout, sa vie, elle l'aimait.

La pluie battait son visage alors qu'elle courait derrière Minho, le cœur battant la chamade. Elle n'entendait rien d'autre que son cœur qui battait, son sang qui pulsait, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir la tête enfoncée dans un oreiller. En levant la tête, elle remarqua à quel point les nuages pouvaient être noirs.

-« ON DOIT RENTRER MAINTENANT ! »

Cette voix. Elle l'avait entendue tellement de fois. Minho lui attrapa la main pour la tirer vers lui et lui permettre de courir plus vite, tout en enroulant ses doigts autour des siens. Il ne comptait pas la lâcher. Il ne lâcherait pour rien au Monde, c'était la règle, et c'était Alex qui l'avait décrété. Les couloirs se succédaient et semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Son esprit divagua quelques instants avant de se focaliser sur une personne.

Newt.

« Pour Newt » se dit-elle mentalement en redoublant d'effort. Les vagues de douleur que ses jambes lui envoyaient n'avaient plus aucun effet sur la jeune chef. La pluie qui martelait son visage passait désormais inaperçue. Elle n'entendait plus rien, si ce n'était que le bruit de son cœur qui battait à folle allure à cause de l'effort sportif, et ses propres pensées. Newt. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lâcher prise ainsi. Devant elle, Minho menait la danse, la faisant virevolter à gauche, virer à droite, piquer sur une ligne droite avant de serrer sur le côté. Alex savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Où qu'il soit, il finirait par les retrouver, à moins qu'ils soient plus futés que lui. L'asiatique avait raison. Ils devaient sortir. Maintenant.

**OoOoOo**

-« Ils devraient être rentrés, non ? »

Thomas s'inquiétait. L'averse faisait rage devant lui, le vent soufflait, obligeant les arbres environnants à se courber, et il s'imaginait la jeune fille et Minho braver ça.

-« Faudrait peut-être envoyer quelqu'un pour … »

-« On envoie personne dans le labyrinthe » le coupa une voix grave derrière lui.

Gally le regardait, l'air presque blasé.

-« C'est la règle, soit tu passe les portes soit t'y reste. »

-« On sait tous pourquoi tu dis ça Gally. Et change de ton tu veux bien. »

Thomas regarda derrière lui et croisa le regard sombre du second, qui détourna aussitôt le regard pour le poser sur Gally qui le fixait. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait et autour d'eux, les blocards restaient immobiles. Thomas recula et haussa les épaules.

-« C'était juste … Enfin, tu sais … »

-« Laisse tomber Thomas » le coupa Newt en secouant la tête. « On sait tous ce que Gally veut de toute manière. »

-« C'est ce que tout le monde veut » marmonna Gally. « Ose dire le contraire Blanchette ! »

-« Comment tu m'as appelé ? »

Newt avait fait un pas en avant, se rapprochant de Gally. Thomas lança un regard autour de lui et remarqua que la plupart des autres blocards avaient baissés la tête. Le brun avait vaguement entendu parler d'une rivalité constante entre Gally et Newt sans vraiment savoir d'où elle venait, mais Thomas était quasi-sûr qu'elle avait commencé le jour-même où le bâtisseur était arrivé au bloc et avait levé la main sur Alex. Le blond fixait Gally avec colère, alors que ce dernier semblait totalement détendu malgré la pluie et le vent qui parvenait jusqu'à eux.

-« Personne ne te veut comme chef, espèce de tas de plonk. T'es même pas capable de diriger ton équipe sans gueuler comme un bœuf, alors le bloc entier … » ricana Newt.

-« Cette rouquine est incompétente ! » s'exclama Gally en se tendant brusquement. « Regarde ! Elle court dans le labyrinthe comme une crétine ! »

-« Baisse d'un ton, Gally. »

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers Thomas qui commençait à serrer les poings. Il n'acceptait pas qu'on agresse verbalement son ami, et encore moins qu'on agresse Alex. Le bâtisseur laissa apparaître un petit sourire en coin.

-« Quoi, toi aussi tu veux essayer de te la farcir le bleu ? »

Le brun ferma les yeux et inspira lentement en essayant de contenir cette violente envie d'abattre son poing sur le coin de la figure de Gally en se demandant ce que ferait Alex à sa place. Il ré-ouvrit les yeux, dé-serra les poings qu'il plongea dans ses poches, et haussa les épaules.

-« Peut-être, en attendant elle, elle se bouge le cul mon grand, à ta place j'éviterais de la ramener. »

Thomas tourna les talons sans faire attention à la réaction de Gally et attrapa Newt par l'épaule en lui lançant un petit sourire.

**OoOoOo**

La pluie s'était arrêtée aussi rapidement qu'elle n'avait commencé à tomber. Le vent avait totalement disparu, faisant régner un silence inquiétant dans le labyrinthe. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur affolé battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine, ce tremblement incontrôlable qui faisait bouger sa jambe nerveusement et la main de Minho dans la sienne, qu'il pressait pour lui insuffler le courage de continuer à courir jusqu'au bloc. Les portes n'allaient pas tarder à se fermer et le coureur expérimenté avait la responsabilité de ramener la chef à bon port aussi vite que possible. Malgré la plénitude apparente entre les couloirs, la menace était là.

Minho se retourna vers Alex et posa sa main libre sur sa joue en la caressant doucement.

-« Tu vas courir aussi vite que possible, compris Alex ? » elle ouvrit légèrement la bouche, mais Minho posa son pouce sur ses lèvres. « Ecoute-moi, je sais que t'en es capable, t'en as toujours été capable. »

La rousse acquiesça légèrement en soufflant un coup. Le coureur ne put retenir un petit sourire qu'Alex remarqua.

-« Pourquoi tu souris ? » murmura-t-elle.

-« Parce-que t'es belle. »

**OoOoOo**

-« Combien de temps ? »

-« 5 minutes. »

-« Ils vont y rester … »

-« Ferme-là Winston » marmonna Newt. « Tu sais très bien qu'ils vont pas y rester. »

-« Ca serait pas pour me déplaire … »

-« Ta gueule Gally. »

Le bâtisseur lança un regard noir envers Thomas qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rabattre le caquais de Gally depuis leur altercation. Le brun ne pouvait s'empêcher de couvrir du regard le couloir long et sombre du labyrinthe qui s'offrait devant eux. Tous les blocards s'étaient réunis dans l'espoir de voir deux des trois meneurs du bloc revenir, et attendaient depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, et pourtant Thomas avait l'impression d'attendre depuis des heures. Chaque seconde semblait passer au ralenti, comme si le temps se moquait d'eux. A côté de lui, Newt arborait une mine impassible, mais le brun sentait la nervosité du blond et ses inquiétudes à l'idée de perdre ses deux collègues.

Un bruit sourd retentit dans tout le bloc, faisant trembler le sol devant les blocards réunis près des portes, annonçant la sentence. Thomas voyait ses espoirs tomber en ruine, et il sentit la main de Newt agripper la sienne. A ce contact, le cœur du brun fit un bon dans sa poitrine malgré la tristesse qui venait de l'envahir, et accentua la pression sur la main fluette du jeune blond. Un souffle chaud vint s'abattre sur eux.

-« Merde … » siffla Newt en baissant la tête.

-« … Eh les gars ! EH ! » s'exclama un des blocards. « Là-bas ! »

Newt releva aussitôt la tête vers le couloir, et Thomas plissa des yeux. Son cœur fit un deuxième bond.

Minho soutenait Alex qui semblait peiner à poser la jambe à terre, le visage crispée par la douleur. Devant eux, les portes commençaient déjà à se refermer, et autour de lui, les blocards hurlaient à Minho de se dépêcher. La main de Newt s'agrippait à la sienne, comme pour puiser de l'énergie. Son regard était rivé vers la jeune femme qui était à deux doigts de flancher. L'asiatique trainait tant bien que mal Alex, mais cela semblait peine perdu.

-« Ils y arriveront pas … » souffla Newt, la gorge serrée.

A la vue de son ami déchirée, Thomas ressentit dans tout son corps une décharge. Newt ne méritait pas de les perdre. Il ne méritait pas d'être triste. Il lança un regard vers le couloir et vit que les portes étaient sur le point de se refermer.

-« Pardon. »

Il exerça une dernière pression sur la main du blond, puis se dégagea de son étreinte avant de bousculer violemment les blocards devant lui et de s'engouffrer sans l'ombre d'une hésitation dans le couloir.

-« THOMAS ! »

* * *

**JE NE PREFERE PAS PREVOIR LA SORTIE DU PROCHAIN CHAPITRE.**

**Je ne peux que vous dire qu'il sortira dans les 2 semaines à venir normalement.**

**Encore merci de votre fidélité ... **


	9. Chapter 9

**_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous !_**

J'ai failli à ma parole : _désolée du retard !_ Mais j'ai de bons arguments, et je me dois de vous expliquer pourquoi je pense poster un chapitre par mois à partir de maintenant.  
En effet, je suis actuellement en formation entrecoupée par des stages, et ces dernières semaines ont été très éprouvantes, je me levais aux aurores et je ne dormais qu'une poignées d'heures par nuit, je n'ai pas allumé mon ordinateur pendant plusieurs jours ... 

Le chapitre 9 est là,_ plus long que le précédent_, et plus riche également. Je le trouve légèrement fade, mais peut-être n'est-ce que mon avis, je vous le laisse le découvrir ! On se retrouve plus bas.

* * *

_-« Ne lâche pas ma main s'il te plait » murmura une petite voix tremblante de peur._

_-« Jamais, tu m'entend ? Jamais je ne te lâcherai. Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, tu resteras à jamais à mes côtés. Compris ? »_

_ Un sourire éclatant étira les lèvres roses de la jeune fille, tandis qu'à côté d'elle, le garçon serrait sa main droite dans la sienne, leurs doigts étroitement liés. Mais très vite, un bruit sourd fit mourir le sourire de la jeune fille, qui laissa échapper un gémissement._

_-« Ne les laisse pas m'emmener, je t'en prie … »_

_-« Alexandra, jamais ils ne t'arracheront à moi » répondit le brun. _

_ Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, et une lumière vive se déversa dans la pièce. La jeune rousse plissa les yeux en serrant toujours plus fort la main du brun, mais une paire de bras puissants la saisirent brutalement, l'arrachant de l'étreinte du jeune homme._

_-« LAISSEZ-MOI, ARRÊTEZ ! »hurla-t-elle en cherchant désespérément la main du garçon. « ARRÊTEZ ! THOMAS ! THOMAS ! »_

_ Mais on l'avait déjà emmené loin. Elle ne voyait rien, aveuglée par la lumière. Elle ne voulait pas y aller. La jeune rousse essayait tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'étreinte du garde, mais celui-ci la maintenait fermement contre lui. Une piqure dans sa nuque la fit hurler._

_Elle se retrouva projetée avec violence contre un sol froid et humide, recroquevillée sur elle-même, le corps secoué de sanglots._

_-« Thomas, Thomas tu m'as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerait pas … »_

_ Le froid._

_-« Thomas ne lâche pas ma main … »_

_ La peur. _

_-« Thomas … »_

_ Le noir._

**oOoOoOo**

-« THOMAS ! »

Le brun releva la tête brusquement en entendant la voix d'Alex prononcer son prénom, sans vraiment se rappeler de pourquoi, puis, en tournant la tête derrière lui, il vit les portes du labyrinthe fermé, lui à l'intérieur. Et il se souvint.

Il s'était jeté dans le labyrinthe en pensant avoir le temps de les ramener. Mais les portes étaient fermées. En voyant Newt dévasté, il s'était précipité pour sauver son amie. Mais à voir le regard noir qu'elle lui lançait, il venait de faire une grosse bêtise. A côté d'elle, Minho tomba à genoux, l'air désespéré.

-« Génial le bleu, tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort, comme si deux blocards condamnés c'était pas suffisant … »

-« Je … Je pensais pouvoir vous sauver » balbutia Thomas, perdu. « J'ai cru bien faire ! »

-« Eh ben, on peut dire que tu t'es planté » rétorqua la rousse en se pinçant les lèvres. « Bravo champion. »

Le brun se sentit soudainement au bord de l'évanouissement en comprenant ce qu'il avait fait. Il lâcha un gémissement sans quitter des yeux Alex.

La jambe droite de la chef saignait –son pantalon gris de saleté était parcouru de trainés pourpres-, et elle tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter le flot. Ses sourcils froncés rendaient ses yeux gris invisibles de là où se trouvait Thomas, mais il voyait sa bouche se crisper régulièrement à cause de la douleur. Ce dernier décida sans réfléchir de retirer son polo noué autour de sa taille, et arracha un morceau de tissu sous le regard étonné de Minho.

-« Faut qu'on fasse un garrot » marmonna Thomas pour lui-même en se rapprochant d'Alex. « Minho, passe-moi de l'eau. »

-« Super, t'as un brevet de secouriste maintenant ? » railla la rousse en grimaçant.

Thomas lâche un soupir et posa sa main sur la cuisse de la chef ce qui la fit tressaillir. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la main tendu de Minho, gourde en main, qu'il attrapa sans tourner la tête.

-« Déchire ton pantalon. »

La rousse souffla un coup avant de prendre les pans de son bas et d'élargir la déchirure, non sans un grommèlement de douleur. Thomas versa un peu d'eau sur la plaie ouverte sans lâcher la cuisse de la jeune fille.

-« Qu-est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

-« On courait sous la pluie quand un mur s'est dressé devant nous » répondit Minho, qui couvait du regard la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. « Alex a voulu l'éviter mais elle a glissé sur le sol, et s'est ouvert la jambe. »

-« Sans vouloir te manquer de respect … » commença Thomas.

-« Ferme-là » grogna Alex.

Minho étouffa un rire sourd en regardant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait toujours trouvé qu'Alex réagissait de manière spontanée, et avait remarqué qu'avec Thomas, l'intonation de sa voix changeait lorsqu'elle le remettait à sa place. Sa voix devenait presque tendre. La chef se releva lentement, s'appuyant avec précaution sur sa jambe blessée, et eut un petit sourire envers le brun qui était encore accroupi, l'air soucieux.

-« Faut croire que t'es pas totalement inutile, Thomas. »

**oOoOoOo**

Brisé.

Il se sentait brisé.

Il n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux des portes fermées devant lui, incapable de bouger d'un seul centimètre, se retenant presque de respirer. Derrière lui, le silence régnait. Seul le bruit du vent osait briser la quiétude du bloc. Personne n'arrivait à y croire. Personne ne pouvait imaginer que ce qui venait de se passer était réel.

Totalement sonné, Newt se retourna lentement, le regard vide, avec cette sensation de vide en lui. Il porta lentement sa main vers sa poitrine, en direction de son cœur, et fut presque étonné en le sentant battre. Dans sa tête, tout s'accéléra.

Alex et Minho étaient condamnés. Ses deux meilleurs amis, ses seuls amis étaient d'hors et déjà morts. Mais comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le brun qui commençait à prendre sa place dans la vie du blond les avait rejoints.

Il ne se sentit pas tomber à genoux dans la terre humide. Il ne sentit pas les bras de Clint essayer de le relever. Il ne sentit pas son corps s'affaler au sol. Il n'entendit pas les autres blocards l'interpeller par son nom. Il ne se rendit pas compte du hurlement de haine et de tristesse qui s'échappa de sa gorge.

Brisé.

Il était brisé.

**OOoOoOo**

-« Dis-moi que tu rigole là » grommela Alex, le regard posé sur le brun à côté d'elle.

-« Quand on y pense, c'est la seule solution » répondit Minho avec un haussement d'épaules.

Thomas lança un petit sourire en coin à la chef tout en continuant de tester le lierre sur les murs. La nuit commençait à tomber dans le labyrinthe, et il commençait à regretter de plus en plus ses actes. Durant l'heure précédente, le brun avait questionné le coureur sur les griffeurs. La seule réponse qu'il ait obtenu fut « s'ils nous attrapent, ce sera fini ».

A la pensée de mourir, il avait failli vomir. Ce n'était pas tant l'idée de mourir qui l'inquiétait, mais plutôt de mourir ignorant de sa propre vie. Qui était-il vraiment ? Pourquoi les avaient-ont envoyés ici ? Avait-il une famille, un père et une mère qui l'attendait dehors, une sœur ou un frère, des amis ? Tout lui semblait si irréel. L'idée d'une mère pleurant son absence lui déchirait le cœur. Il pensa alors à Newt. « Je vais te les ramener » se promit-il en serrant un lierre entre ses doigts fins. « Même si je dois y rester. Je vais les protéger pour toi ».

Au bout de longues minutes, Thomas trouva deux lierres assez solides pour supporter son poids. Il se retourna vers les deux autres blocards coincés avec lui, et constata avec une certaine appréhension qu'Alex semblait au bord de l'évanouissement. Sa peau était encore plus pâle que d'habitude. Minho, lui, était adossé au mur et semblait réfléchir. Le brun s'agenouilla à côté de la rousse et posa sa main sur sa cuisse valide. Elle releva ses yeux gris brillants vers lui, un demi-sourire aux lèvres.

-« Je pense que c'est plus prudent si c'est toi qui y va en première » conseilla Thomas –Minho approuva d'un geste de la tête-. « Arrivée en haut du mur, balance un caillou ou quelque-chose, n'importe quoi vers nous pour nous faire comprendre que tu es en sécurité. On te suivra. Ok ? »

-« Je suis pas débile Tommy. »

A l'entente de ce surnom prononcé par une autre voix que celle du blond, Thomas frissonna. Il avait besoin de lui en ce moment-même pour le rassurer, car au fond de lui-même il n'allait pas bien même s'il ne laissait rien transparaître.

-« Ok, ça suffit les conneries » marmonna Minho en se déplaçant. « Fais-moi confiance Alex. »

-« J'ai totalement confiance en toi Min' ».

**oOoOoOo**

La première heure suivant la fermeture des portes, Newt la passa assit sur son hamac avec pour seule compagnie le silence. Tout se mêlait dans sa tête. L'envie de tuer le brun de ses propres mains pour avoir osé l'abandonner lui aussi, les images d'horreurs mêlant Alex et Minho en proie à des griffeurs. Il se haïssait de ne pas avoir agrippé la main de Thomas avant qu'il ne se jette inconsciemment dans le labyrinthe, tellement fort.

Et le temps passait si lentement lorsqu'il ne pouvait parler à ses seuls amis. Il avait beau aimer la solitude, l'idée de rester seul désormais dans le bloc l'effrayait. Il avait Zart, mais il ne valait pas la moitié d'un Minho sarcastique, ou d'une Alex en furie, ou encore d'un Thomas le regardant avec ses yeux doux. Il ne s'était jamais fait d'idées sur sa sexualité. Nombreuses étaient les fois où il avait reluqué sans gêne quelques blocards, sans jamais vraiment ressentir quoi que ce soit. Thomas avait allumé quelque-chose en lui, une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui l'effrayait quelques-peu.

Ses yeux se baladèrent sur les portes fermées, et sur le ciel rosé indiquant la fin de journée. Bientôt les griffeurs. Il serrait les doigts pour que ses amis survivent. Sinon, lui aussi allait mourir.

-« Et si je ne revois pas Thomas, je vais littéralement péter un plomb » se marmonna-t-il tout bas. « Merdeux va. »

**oOoOoOo**

-« Le soleil se couche ».

-« Merci Minho, je suis pas con » répliqua Thomas à vif.

Il tira encore sur le lierre, et Alex monta de quelques centimètres. Elle lança un regard en bas sur les deux garçons qui la tiraient vers le haut depuis déjà une bonne heure. Minho et Thomas étaient trempés de sueur, la chaleur ambiante ainsi que l'effort physique rendaient leurs bras douloureux.

-« ENCORE UN PEU ! » leur cria Alex.

-« C'est dingue ça, je suis sûr que, même muette, sourde et éclopée, elle continuerait à donner des ordres comme ça » railla Minho en s'épongeant le front.

-« Je l'aime bien » avoua le brun en tirant sur le lierre.

-« Ouais, tout le monde l'aime bien » répliqua le coureur d'un air sarcastique. « C'est une sacrée peau de vache parfois, tu sais … Avec les trucs là … »

-« Misogyne ».

-« Ferme-là. »

Thomas laissa échapper un petit rire en voyant le coureur vexé, et leva les yeux vers la rousse qui se hissait sur le rebord du mur haut d'une cinquantaine de mètres.

-« Parfait. Les griffeurs ne sont sûrement pas assez agiles pour grimper ça ! »

Un caillou vint s'écraser à quelques centimètres du pied de Thomas qui se retint d'insulter Alex. Il n'arrivait pas à voir distinctement son visage, mais il était sûr qu'elle souriait fièrement à l'idée d'avoir presque touché le brun.

Une brise vint caresser le visage des deux garçons qui se lancèrent un regard inquiet. Pas besoin de mot pour se dire qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à grimper vite s'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver dans un coin sordide face à une de ces créatures qui terrifiaient tout le monde.

-« Monte en premier » assura Minho. « Je te suivrai de près. »

-« On peut monter à deux tu sais. »

-« Je surveillerai tes arrières. Je cours vite, je saurai les semer. »

Thomas soupira.

-« Pourquoi tu fais le super-héro ? On peut … »

-« Ecoute le bleu, je connais le labyrinthe comme ma poche t'as compris ? » le coupa le coureur. « Et je suis hiérarchiquement au dessus de toi. Quand je dis que tu monde en premier, tu obéis sans poser de question. »

-« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu t'entends bien avec Alex » railla le brun.

Minho lui lança un sourire rempli d'ironie et le bouscula vers le mur. Thomas haussa les épaules et enroula ses bras entre deux lierres, puis se hissa lentement sur la paroi humide. Il lança un regard au coureur qui hocha la tête, et grimpa encore. La douleur dans ses bras s'accentua. Son regard était rivé sur le rebord qui lui semblait atrocement loin.

Un bruit sourd l'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres, suivi d'un silence assourdissant. Il secoua la tête en essayant de refouler ses peurs enfouies au fond de lui, s'entêtant à faire taire les petites voix dans sa tête qui lui hurlaient de se dépêcher. Il était littéralement paralysé. Derrière lui, Minho regardait partout. Un second bruit le fit jurer.

-« On se casse » siffla-t-il.

-« Attends quoi ?! » s'écria Thomas. « On peut pas … »

-« Elle est en hauteur, on se casse ! »

Un hurlement reconnaissable entre mille retentit entre les murs du labyrinthe. Thomas lâcha brusquement les lierres et retomba sur ses pieds, le cœur serré, terrifié.

-« Bouges toi , il arrive ! »

**oOoOoOo**

Il ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Son ventre vide se contractait sans cesse sous la peur et l'anxiété. Ses mains ne cessaient de trembler.

Il l'avait entendu. Ils l'avaient tous entendu. Ce hurlement signant leur arrêt de mort. Newt essayait d'être le plus optimiste possible, mais il avait beaucoup trop de mal, défaitiste de nature. Il soupira un coup avant de se tourner une énième fois dans son hamac, le regard perdu vers le feu de camp où s'étaient réunis les blocards. Il soupira une seconde fois de lassitude en voyant Gally s'imposer comme le nouveau chef. Plusieurs heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la tombée de la nuit, le blond estimait qu'il devait être aux alentours de 3h. Il se sentait épuisé, vide de tout sentiment heureux, comme s'il n'allait plus jamais sourire.

Il se tourna face vers la forêt, en essayant d'oublier cette sensation dans son cœur, en se répétant « tout va bien, tout va s'arranger » tout bas. Ses mains ne tremblaient plus. Il perdit le fil du temps, se perdant dans ses souvenirs, ces 2 années passées ici, fabulant sur le monde extérieur. Y avait-il encore des gens qu'il aurait pu connaitre ? Une mère qui l'attendait en pleurant chaque nuit, son oreiller collé contre son cœur, une photo de lui petit sur la table de chevet. Un animal de compagnie –Newt sourit à l'idée d'avoir un chien-. Il essuya une larme au coin de son œil, et lâcha un soupir.

Le soleil s'était levé, et les portes n'allaient pas tarder à s'ouvrir.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, enfila son veston et se mit à courir vers les portes, titubant à moitié à cause du manque de fatigue, son ventre hurlant à la mort et son esprit embrouillé. Il serrait les doigts, posté droit comme un piquet devant le labyrinthe, en répétant sa litanie « tout va bien, tout va s'arranger » dans sa tête. Un bruit sourd le fit légèrement sursauter, puis le déclic des portes qui s'ouvraient le fit s'arrêter de respirer. Son regard se fit plus attentif encore, balayant l'espace qui commençait à se dévoiler sous ses yeux, et son cœur s'arrêta brusquement.

Une masse brune vint s'écraser contre lui, les bras enroulés autour de son cou et le corps tremblant, sanglotant. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes dans son cou. Par reflexe, Newt entoura Thomas de ses bras, et ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le haut du crâne du brun, rassuré, mais …

-« Alex … » murmura-t-il. « ALEX, JE … ALEX ?! »

Le brun s'ecarta de Newt aussitôt, une expression indéchiffrable collée au visage. Derrière lui, Minho semblait tout aussi perdu. Le blond sentait naître en lui un mélange de peur, de tristesse et de haine.

-« On sait pas où elle est Newt. Elle a disparu » répondit Minho. « Alex a disparu. »

* * *

Tout d'abord, _**merci aux nombreux nouveaux followers**_ (vraiment, vous êtes fous),_** ainsi qu'aux personnes ayant fav**_ ma fanfiction, je vous aime tout fort, vraiment beaucoup !  
Ensuite, merci aux reviews (que ce soit sur la FF ou en PM) ! Je me surprend parfois à relire vos petits messages lorsque je perd mon inspiration, vous n'imaginez pas le bien que ça peut faire de vous lire parfois. _Vous êtes un peu mes supers-héros_ ! :D

Bon, pas de prévisions cette fois-ci, mais promis, il viendra en moins de deux mois ! (ça rassure, hein ?)

**BISOUS A VOUS ET PORTEZ-VOUS BIEN ! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou à tous ! **

Pour commencer : **BONNE ANNÉE ! :coeur: **Ahem, je sais que j'ai été plutôt absente ces temps-ci, mais je venais régulièrement lire de nouvelles FF, ce qui m'a donné de "l'inspiration" !  
J'ai quand même manqué de temps à cause du travail, mais je _PROMET _d'être plus régulière !

Enjoy !

* * *

En ouvrant les yeux, elle se rendit compte que la nuit était tombée et qu'elle était encore seule sur ce mur. Elle se redresse légèrement en position assise, et regarda devant elle sa vision était dégagée, et d'ici, elle voyait les portes fermées du labyrinthe. Alex se pencha en avant pour évaluer la distance avec le sol, mais son cœur s'arrêta en voyant le couloir vide.

Ils n'étaient pas là.

Son cœur se remit à battre à toute allure alors que son cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse.

-« Ok Alexandra, calme-toi » marmonna-t-elle. « Ca va aller, tout va bien, ils sont sûrement parti repérer les lieux et … »

Un hurlement la fit gémir. Un griffeur n'était pas très loin. Elle regarda autour d'elle, ne voyant que des murs mangés par le lierre à perte de vue. « Tu m'étonne qu'ils fassent des plans » se dit-elle en cherchant du regard une trace des deux garçons qui n'étaient pas avec elle. Alex eu l'impression de retourner 2 ans auparavant, seule et apeurée, sauf qu'i ans, elle était protégée par les murs du labyrinthe. Ce sentiment de terreur qui lui prenait au ventre en ce moment précis lui donnait envie de vomir. Jamais Minho ne l'aurait abandonné ici sans une raison valable.

Un second hurlement –humain cette fois-ci- la fit à nouveau gémir. C'était un hurlement de peur. La même peur qui venait de s'installer en elle. Plusieurs idées lui vint, toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Elle plongea la main dans sa poche et en sorti une lampe torche qu'elle emportait partout avec elle, avec laquelle elle éclaira le mur par lequel elle était arrivée. Les lianes pendouillaient tristement. Alex inspira un grand coup, puis expira lentement avant d'étirer sa jambe blessée. Elle ressentit une légère douleur largement soutenable, à croire que les soins prodigués par Thomas avait fonctionné.

Elle devait descendre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester seule ici, en haut de ce mur alors que ses amis étaient en danger. Alex agrippa les lianes par lesquelles elle était arrivée, et expira à nouveau.

-« Un pied après l'autre » murmura-t-elle. « Ne pas aller trop vite, une main après l'autre … »

Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur froid avec un grognement, les deux mains fermement agrippées aux lianes tout en essayant d'avoir une accroche pour ses pieds.

-« Allez quoi » marmonna-t-elle. « Si j'ai réussi à monter je peux descendre … »

Ses mains glissèrent sur quelques centimètres, mais par chance, ses pieds trouvèrent enfin un lieu pour la soutenir. Elle étouffa un cri avant de s'immobiliser totalement, et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

-« Bordel … »

Alex soupira, et entreprit de descendre lentement, en faisant attention à ne pas surestimer sa jambe blessée, préférant s'appuyer sur l'autre afin d'éviter d'aggraver son cas. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur qui battait la chamade, ce pourquoi elle se focalisa sur une seule chose. Newt. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui dirait, dans ce genre de moment ? Probablement qu'elle pouvait le faire.

-« Tu es vraiment un génie, tête blonde » grommela Alex en se laissant glisser de quelques centimètres.

Un bruit sourd la fit sursauter, puis un hurlement inhumain résonna dans les couloirs du labyrinthe. Elle se crispa aux lianes tout en arrêtant de respirer le temps de reprendre le contrôle des battements de son cœur. Quelque chose était tout près, et il lui restait encore plusieurs mètres à descendre.

-« Ok, calme-toi Alexandra, calme-toi, respire, ça va aller » se dit-elle tout bas. « De toute façon, ça peut pas être pire qu'affronter tous les jours une horde de garçons complètement dérangés … ».

Un autre bruit, encore plus proche.

-« Ok c'est peut-être pire … »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre en dessous d'elle. Alex posa alors son regard sur le couloir qu'elle surplombait, et faillit hurler de bonheur en voyant Minho et Thomas arriver. Mais eux ne l'avaient pas vu. Impuissante, incapable de crier, elle les regarda s'enfuir, probablement perdu eux-mêmes dans le labyrinthe. Elle comprit alors pourquoi ils semblaient si pressés.

Derrière eux, une masse noire semblait rouler vers eux. Un sentiment de terreur si puissant qu'elle se mise à trembler s'insinua en elle. Boursouflé, visqueux, munit de plusieurs bras mécaniques et hideux, le griffeur était rapide pour sa taille. Alex se resserra contre le mur, espérant se cacher dans le lierre, terrorisée à l'idée d'être vue par la créature. Ses mains étaient agrippées aux lianes et elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre. En dessous d'elle, des bruits métalliques résonnaient. Le griffeur s'était stoppé, et il semblait tourner en rond. Un hurlement si fort qu'Alex eut envie de se boucher les oreilles sortit de sa gorge, et elle l'entendit se mettre à courir à toute allure, les bruits s'éloignant progressivement. « Courez » pensa Alex. « Fuyez, courez, cachez-vous … ».

Elle voulut alors se remettre à monter, mais ses mains moites se mirent à glisser sur les lianes. Elle sentit son corps descendre à toute allure sans qu'elle ne puisse se rattraper quelque part. Ses pieds se prirent dans le lierre, et se retrouva sans comprendre comment la tête vers le bas, les jambes prisent entre les branches, son corps dodelinant de gauche à droite. « Coup de chance » se dit-elle avec un soupir. Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ses jambes emprisonnées pour évaluer la situation dans laquelle elle était avant de jurer à voix haute en sentant son sac glisser de ses épaules. Dans une tentative désespérée, elle bâta des bras pour le rattraper, mais le sac tomba –et avec lui, la lampe torche qui venait de se briser ainsi que ses maigres ressources- au sol, à environ 30mètres sous elle. La jeune fille se sentit soudain stupide ainsi pendue de la sorte, mais un sourire à peine visible vint marquer ses lèvres. Au moins, personne n'était là pour la voir dans cette position aussi stupide.

**oOoOoOo**

-« Allez … »

Echec.

-« Allez bordel … »

Encore un echec.

-« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Elle regretta immédiatement ce cri de désespoir. Depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, Alex essayait de se relever pour atteindre ses jambes, couteau en main, mais elle échouait à chaque fois. Son ventre était en feu à force de se replier, et ses bras endoloris. Son dos lui commençait à souffrir de ces nombreux rebonds contre la paroi froide derrière elle. La rousse expira bruyamment avant de réessayer –et d'échouer à nouveau-.

-« Super, on peut pas rêver mieux comme soirée » marmonna-t-elle. « Seule, pendue par les pieds dans un labyrinthe avec un griffeur. »

Sa montre indiquait 2h34. Le soleil ne se lèverait que dans plusieurs heures -4 environ-, et elle ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir ainsi encore longtemps. Son sang descendait vers son crâne qui commençait à être douloureux. Un silence pesant régnait entre les murs du labyrinthe, seule sa respiration forte dû à ses efforts pour se défaire des liens qui lui serraient les jambes brisaient cette quiétude.

-« Allez Alex, tu peux le faire » se dit-elle en inspirant un grand coup.

Elle serra son couteau fermement entre ses doigts, et se redressa dans une dernière tentative pour se libérer. La lame trancha une des lianes, et avec soulagement, elle sentit sa jambe droite libre à nouveau. Son corps chuta de quelques centimètres mais elle réussit rapidement à agripper de sa main libre le lierre qui recouvrait le mur. « Plus qu'une jambe, ça devrait être plus simple » dit sa petite voix intérieure qu'elle approuva d'un hochement de tête. D'un coup sec, elle trancha la deuxième liane, se retrouvant accroché par les mains au mur.

-« Maintenant, on descend lentement … »

Sa respiration s'était calmée et ses gestes étaient lents mais sûrs. Elle descendit ainsi les mètres qui la séparaient du sol en évitant de penser à autre chose qu'à ses gestes minutieux, se répétant « doucement » dans sa tête. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent terre, elle faillit exploser de joie et se mettre à danser, mais elle se retint. Un sourire vint décorer ses lèvres. Elle ramassa le peu de ressources qui lui restaient –une bouteille d'eau à moitié vide ainsi qu'une barre de céréales-, les remirent correctement dans son sac et se mit à marcher en essayant de se remémorer le chemin pour aller aux portes.

C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans le labyrinthe. Beaucoup pensaient qu'elle l'avait exploré auparavant, lorsqu'elle était seule, mais jamais elle n'avait démenti ou affirmé ces dires. Ces suppositions, comme beaucoup de choses qui se disaient au bloc, n'étaient que le cadet de ses soucis. Cela faisait quelques jours que son plus gros problème, c'était Thomas.

Thomas.

Elle tapa dans un caillou qui roula en direction d'un des murs, et tourna à sa gauche en grommelant.

Elle ne faisait que rêver de lui depuis qu'il était arrivé, et ces rêves semblaient si réels, comme des souvenirs. La nuit dernière, elle aurait presque pu sentir le gel douche à la fraise qui parfumait la peau du brun alors qu'elle était serrée contre lui, effrayée à l'idée d'être séparée de lui … Elle l'avait appelé plusieurs fois, avait hurlé son prénom jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. _« Ne les laisse pas m'emmener »_, elle l'avait supplié, aurait presque juré d'avoir vécu cette scène. Et cette proximité, ces gestes dans ses rêves, cette relation qu'ils avaient …

C'était la même qu'elle entretenait avec Newt depuis son arrivée. Une profonde amitié. Newt n'avait pas toujours été ce jeune désintéressé qu'il essayait d'être maintenant. Avec Alex, il avait toujours été doux et attentionné, tactile et à l'écoute. Surtout quand elle avait lâchement abandonné Minho sans lui dire pourquoi. Elle avait pleuré pendant des nuits entières, et toutes ces nuits Newt venait à ses côtés, se contentant de serrer ses mains entre les siennes, embrassant son crâne en lui murmurant des mots doux. Alex posa sa main sur sa poitrine et sentit son cœur se serrer. Minho lui manquait.

La rousse s'arrêta net en entendant un bruit derrière elle, même son souffle se coupa tandis que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Plus un oiseau ne chantait, même le vent s'était tut. Elle se retourna lentement en serrant les dents, et un hurlement se coinça dans sa gorge.

Dans le couloir derrière elle se trouvait un griffeur. Imposant, énorme, gluant et terrifiant, il se dressait, se fondant presque dans le décor lugubre. Alex posa sa main sur sa bouche pour se retenir de crier à l'aide, et regarda tout autour d'elle en espérant trouver une issue, mais plongée dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas regardée ou ses pieds la menait, et se retrouvait dans un cul-de-sac dont la seule issue était bloquée par le monstre de fer et de chair. Elle pouvait sentir ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque, alors que le griffeur était immobile devant elle. D'un coup d'œil elle remarqua que le lierre sur le mur à côté d'elle était très dense, et se mit à marcher lentement vers le dit mur.

Le griffeur se mit à bouger et elle sursauta. Il avançait lentement vers la jeune fille, ses pattes claquant le sol faisant naître un cliquetis terrifiant. Alex sauta presque sous le lierre, se mêlant aux branchages et s'emmêlant les cheveux dans les feuilles, et retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle sentit le monstre passer devant elle. Elle allait y passer. C'en était fini d'elle.

Son crâne heurta le sol et une vive lumière lui brûla les yeux. Elle n'était plus dans le labyrinthe.

-« Ton heure n'est pas encore venue, A0 » murmura une femme à son oreille.

La lumière s'éteignit aussitôt, et Alex mit quelques secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle venait de passer à travers le mur, _littéralement_ à travers. Elle avait quitté le couloir, le griffeur, et se trouvait de l'autre côté. Allongée par terre sans vraiment comprendre ce qui venait de lui arriver, elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

Passer à côté d'une mort certaine lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait plus vivre de la sorte. Les autres ne méritaient pas ça. Vivre avec la peur au ventre, ne pas connaître son identité, ne pas dormir dans un vrai lit, ne pas côtoyer une vraie famille, tout ça n'était pas humain. Ce qu'ils vivaient n'était pas humain.

-« Nous ne sommes pas des animaux » grogna-t-elle. « Nous allons sortir d'ici, nous ne méritons pas de vivre ainsi … »

Elle se releva et se mit à marcher d'un pas ferme, se laissant guider par son instinct pour retrouver la sortie. Le temps passait, les couloirs se ressemblant tous défilaient, mais aucune petite voix dans sa tête ne vint l'embêter. Elle marchait, tout simplement.

Le soleil se leva. Le sol sous ses pieds gronda quelques secondes. « Les portes sont ouvertes » lui dit son cerveau. « Maintenant, bouges de là avant de te perdre, imbécile ». Elle continua de marcher sans dire un mot, sa jambe blessée lui rappelant de temps en temps qu'elle avait besoins de soins. La coupure était dans un sale état, recouverte de terre et de débris de lierres.

Une heure passa ainsi.

-« Alors, on est perdue ? » dit la voix dans sa tête.

-« Ferme-là » grommela-t-elle. « Je parle toute seule maintenant … »

Un long couloir illuminé se trouvait sur sa droite. Elle eut envie de pleurer de joie, et la voix dans sa tête grommela. Alex l'insulta tout bas, et pénétra le couloir. Le bloc se trouvait là, l'herbe verte chatoyante, les arbres immenses, les cabanes en bois. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser le pied dans le bloc qu'une masse de cheveux blonds vint s'écraser sur elle.

-« Newt ... »

* * *

J'espère que l'excursion vous aura plu, j'ai du mal à écrire les chapitres calmes/platoniques, dooonc ... Voilà.

On s'retrouve le mois prochain, **promis cette fois-ci je serai ponctuelle !**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Bonjour à tous ! _**

Je vous écris ceci en direct live de mon canapé, toute contente de vous livrer mon nouveau chapitre tout chaud que je viens à peine de finir ! (_donc il est super cool, compris ?_). J'espère ne pas avoir mit trop de temps, mais comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis très prise par mes cours ces temps-ci, _et le stress post-exam commence à pointer le bout de son nez_ pour mon plus **GRAND désespoir **... Mais _arrêtons de parler de ça, parce OUI, _je suis de retour !

J'ai retrouvé toute mon inspiration et je peux même dire que la suite de ma première FF devrait arriver d'ici quelques semaines ... _WOOWOOOO !_

Mais je dois vous prévenir qu'ayant en ce moment un problème d'Internet, je ne pourrais pas/moins souvent vous répondre, je profite de ma DATA mobile pour poster ce chapitre \o/

ENJOY !

**DISCLAMER :** _Alex m'appartient, le reste est à James Dashner, j'ai essayé d'acheter les droits, mais au vu de ce que je fais subir à mes OC, il était pas méga chaud ... _

* * *

_-« Tu crois qu'on va sauver le monde ? »_

_-« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Alex ? »_

_-« Tu crois qu'on fait ce qui est juste ? J'veux dire, regardes-les. Ce sont des gamins, ils ne savent même pas ce qu'ils doivent faire, ni même pourquoi … »_

_-« Je te rappelle qu'ils ont le même âge que nous. »_

_-« Sauf qu'eux, ils sont innocents. »_

_-« Nous aussi Alex. On est tous innocents. On est des adolescents, on n'a pas choisi cette mission, on nous l'a imposé. On doit la mener à bien. »_

_ La rousse secoua la tête, les yeux rivés sur la vitre transparente qui donnait sur une pièce où étaient regroupés des jeunes de son âge à la mine déconfite._

_-« J'ai plus envie Tom. Je veux que ça s'arrête. »_

_ Le jeune homme qui se tenait à côté d'elle prit sa main entre les siennes en plongeant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux gris de l'adolescente, avec un air désolé sur le visage._

_-« On peut sauver le monde, tu sais ? »_

_-« Oui mais à quel prix ? » elle retira sa main d'un geste sec. « Je m'en vais dire à Paige que je m'en vais. Je refuse de mener ces gosses à l'abattoir. »_

_-« Si tu fais ça, c'est toi qu'elle enverra en première, tu le sais. »_

_-« Tant pis. »_

_ L'air sûre d'elle, elle se retourna et franchit la porte blanche, décidée à dire le fond de sa pensée à l'impitoyable chef blonde. Elle refusait d'avoir la mort de ces jeunes, quitte à donner sa propre vie. _

Elle était en vie. Newt sentait son corps chaud et tremblant de fatigue contre le sien, son cœur battait à tout rompre, comme après avoir couru un marathon. Le souffle de la jeune fille était court, mais il s'en fichait. Son amie, sa sœur de substitution était là, contre lui, en sécurité. Il avait l'impression de revivre, d'être complet à nouveau. Autour de lui, les blocards s'étaient réunis. Du coin de l'œil, il reconnut Minho qui courrait vers eux, et le sentit prendre à son tour Alex dans ses bras, comme si la jeune fille était sa bouée de sauvetage. Newt s'écarta un peu pour regarder la rousse qui était dans un piteux état.

Ses cheveux étaient parsemés de feuilles et de branchages, son t-shirt était gris de poussière. Elle s'appuyait contre Minho, une blessure sale et infecté à la cuisse. Son visage était strié de coupures encore gonflées et rouges et des cernes commençaient à se former sous ses yeux gris ternes de fatigue. Minho lança un regard à Newt qui hocha la tête. Elle méritait du repos. Le blond regarda autour de lui et eut presque envie de sauter de joie en voyant l'air de Gally. Un sourire vint décorer ses lèvres, mais alors qu'il allait parler, une voix claire se fit entendre.

-« Dis Gally, j'espère que t'as pas pourri l'air du bloc avec tes conneries, sinon je te tue après avoir dormi des heures. »

Quelques blocards ricanèrent alors que le bâtisseur serra ses poings dans ses poches.

-« C'est ça, fais la maline Alex, en attendant tu devrais me remercier. »

Cette dernière eut un maigre sourire en se retournant vers Gally, et Newt dût reconnaître que, même dans cet état, Alex était toujours aussi belle.

-« Et te lécher les bottes tant qu'à faire ? Très peu pour moi. »

Newt se retint de rire, se contentant de cacher sa bouche de sa main en voyant Gally grincer des dents.

-« En attendant, elle a survécu au labyrinthe, elle, Minho et aussi Thomas » répliqua Zart. « Et d'après Minho, le bleu l'a sauvé » ajouta-t-il en montrant Alex. « Alors tu devrais la boucler un peu, tas de plonk, avant qu'un de nous décide de t'envoyer une nuit là-dedans. »

-« C'est bon Zart, laisses-le tranquille » marmonna Minho. « Cet espèce d'abruti a dû être bercé trop près du mur de toute manière. »

Le coureur arborait lui aussi un petit sourire, mais Newt soupçonnait qu'il était présent sur son visage uniquement parce-que la chef était collée contre lui, et non pour le plaisir de voir Gally être humilié par le sarcleur. Il les regarda s'éloigner vers la cabane d'Alex, sans faire attention aux insultes que marmonnait Gally dans sa barbe et inspira un grand coup.

Le soleil rayonnait dans le ciel, rendant l'herbe chatoyante et plongeant la petite forêt dans un vert toujours aussi hypnotique et mystérieux. Les blocards discutaient entre eux de l'exploit que venait d'accomplir les 3 adolescents, et surtout d'Alex, elle qui avait survécu seule toute une nuit. Les deux autres s'étaient entraidés, mais la jeune fille avait bravé ça seule. Dans un coin du bloc, Thomas était assit contre un tronc d'arbre, occupé à observer le groupe. Newt le couvait du regard. Il était complet à nouveau.

-« Alors le bleu, ça va ? » demanda le blond en s'asseyant près du brun.

-« J'ai l'impression d'avoir des jambes en bois tellement elles sont raides, mais je suis vraiment content qu'Alex soit là » répondit ce dernier en souriant. « Même si, très sincèrement, je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour tenir toute la nuit seule. »

-« Tu penses qu'Alex est le genre de fille qui a besoin d'aide ? » ricana Newt avec sarcasme.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ce que Newt trouva ridiculement sexy. Il baissa les yeux et se mit à se tordre les doigts.

-« Newt, je vais t'avouer un truc … » il réfléchit quelques secondes avant de relever les yeux vers le blond. « Je crois que je connais Alex. »

-« Attends, tu veux dire quoi par là ? »

-« Je sais pas trop … »

Le brun secoua la tête, comme si ses pensées se battaient entres elles dans sa tête. Son regard était perdu au loin.

-« J'ai vraiment cette impression de la connaître d'ailleurs qu'ici. C'est difficile à expliquer … C'est … Son regard. » Thomas se pinça les lèvres. « Son regard réveille quelque-chose en moi. »

-« C'est pas vrai Thomas, t'en pince pour elle ?! » s'exclama Newt en ressentant une pointe de jalousie.

-« Non ! » répliqua Thomas en regardant le blond, l'air abasourdi. « Non, elle ne m'attire pas, pas comme ça. »

Newt secoua à son tour la tête, se sentant soudainement stupide de sa réaction. Oui, il était jaloux, mais uniquement parce-qu'Alex était son amie et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, pas parce-que le bleu lui plaisait. Absolument pas. Le blond lâcha un soupir en secouant la tête tandis que Thomas commençait à sourire légèrement.

-« Quoi ? »

-« T'es jaloux » souffla Thomas.

Ses yeux ambrés brillaient de joie, et son sourire parfait éblouit Newt un court instant avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Ce dernier lui rit au nez.

-« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé au lieu de me draguer espèce de tocard. J'arrive pas à croire qu'un nigaud comme toi s'en est sorti » ajouta-t-il par pur envie de voir le sourire de Thomas disparaître.

-« J'y serrai resté sans Minho » répondit le brun. « C'était vraiment pas croyable. Il connaît le labyrinthe comme sa poche ! »

-« C'est son taff » rétorqua le blond.

-« Hin-hin » grommela Thomas en donnant un petit coup de poing dans l'épaule du blond. « En attendant, c'est toi qui me drague, et non l'inverse. »

Newt se contenta de sourire légèrement. Le bleu avait raison, au final. Peut-être qu'il le draguait un peu.

**oOoOoOo**

Alex n'avait dormi que quelques heures mais elle pouvait sentir son corps la remercier. Après avoir prit une longue douche chaude, elle s'était habillée et avait commencé à voguer dans le bloc. Le soleil se couchait lentement, mais elle devait encore organiser le jugement de Thomas. Il était entré dans le labyrinthe sans autorisation, et aller donc être sanctionné. La chef grinça des dents en passant près des portes. Elle ne voulait pas le punir, il les avait sauvés malgré sa maladresse et son absence totale de connaissance sur ce lieu sinistre. Il avait plongé, près à donner sa vie juste pour les aider.

Elle s'arrêta voir chaque maton pour leur ordonner d'aller dans la salle du conseil, ou toute grande décision était prise. Alex détestait cette salle. Elle sentait le renfermé, et était synonyme de mauvaise nouvelle. En arrivant près de Gally, ce dernier cracha à côté d'elle. Un sourire vint orner les lèvres roses de la jeune fille. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Gally, elle se rapprocha de lui.

-« Je peux savoir en quel honneur tu me crache dessus ? »

-« A côté, pour être précis » ajouta ce dernier, l'air tendu.

Alex ricana légèrement en levant les bras.

-« Vois-tu Gally, ce lieu m'appartient en quelques sortes. Tu ne seras jamais chef, tu n'en as pas les capacités. Inutile de faire l'enfant capricieux. J'ai tout de même besoin de toi pour juger Thomas, alors, si tu pouvais me faire le plaisir, que dis-je » elle fit une courbette ridicule « l'honneur de te présenter, je t'en remercierai grandement. »

Elle lui lança un petit sourire, haussa des épaules et s'en alla vers la salle du conseil pour attendre les matons. Son jeu préféré était là. Pousser à bout le bâtisseur pour le voir être ridiculisé. Il ne méritait que ça. En entrant dans la salle, l'odeur âcre lui prit le nez et elle eut un haut le cœur.

-« Je déteste cette salle » grommela-t-elle.

Alex passa un coup de chiffon sur la chaise, alluma les torches et attendit que les matons s'installent, ainsi que les blocards souhaitant assister au conseil. Habituellement, peu d'entre eux venaient, mais ce conseil-ci était particulier. Jamais personne n'avait pénétré le labyrinthe, et surtout, jamais personne ne s'en était sorti. Plusieurs d'entres eux regardaient Alex et Minho, les yeux brillants, mais lorsque Thomas entra, la tête baissée, les regards dévièrent tous vers lui. « Il me prend la vedette » se dit Alex avec une pointe de sarcasme. Newt le suivait de près, et elle remarqua la main du blond qui caressa le bas du dos du brun discrètement. « Me cacherais-tu des choses, mon petit Newt ? » dit sa petite voix intérieure.

Le brun s'assied sur la chaise, l'air tendu et stressé, sans adresser un seul regard à Alex. Elle pouvait cependant sentir le regard de son meilleur ami sur son dos, et remarqua que Thomas se pinçait les lèvres, « comme toi quand tu es stressée » lui dit sa petite voix intérieure qu'elle fit taire dans l'immédiat. A côté d'elle, les matons étaient silencieux. Elle soupira.

-« Thomas, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu es ici ? »

-« j'ai enfreins la 3ème règle » répondit-il en levant la tête vers la jeune fille.

-« Tu devrais être banni » grogna Gally.

-« Ta gueule Gally » répondit Minho.

Le bâtisseur enfonça ses mains dans ses poches en serrant les dents. Alex hocha la tête vers Minho qui semblait tout aussi tendu que Thomas.

-« Gally a raison, mais je veux que tu m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé » ordonna la chef. « Dans les moindres détails. »

Thomas inspira un coup.

-« Quand tu es arrivé en haut du mur, on a entendu un bruit suspect. Minho m'a ordonné de fuir, mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser seule » il tourna les yeux vers le coureur « et Minho m'a insulté. »

Minho haussa les épaules sans répondre.

-« La nuit est tombée très vite, nous n'avions pas le temps de te rejoindre. On a couru, pour trouver une cachette, quelque-chose, mais … » sa jambe droite se mit à trembler « un griffeur était là, juste devant nous. »

Un brouhaha naquit dans la salle, chaque blocard disant à son voisin quelque-chose sur ce que Thomas venait de dire.

-« Un vrai griffeur ? »

-« Tu rigoles j'espère ! »

-« Menteur, personne ne survit à un griffeur ! »

-« Fermez-là ! »

Un silence de plomb s'installa. Alex tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix et, avec étonnement, constata que Newt semblait à deux doigts de la crise de colère. Ses poings étaient serrés et ses sourcils froncés. Elle hésita un instant avant de faire un pas vers lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Newt tourna son regard noir vers elle.

-« Si tu fronces les sourcils encore quelques secondes, tu vas avoir des rides » lui murmura la jeune fille.

Thomas semblait hésitant, comme s'il avait peur de continuer son histoire et il ne voulait pas être prit pour un menteur. Minho soupira en s'avançant un peu.

-« Ecoutez-moi bien bande de tocards, on a vu un griffeur, un vrai, et Thomas a agit avec bon sens. C'est lui qui m'a dit de courir parce-que j'étais totalement flippé. »

Le silence était revenu dans la salle. Tous les blocards regardaient Minho, abasourdis par ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment un bleu pouvait avoir plus de réflexions que Minho, le coureur expérimenté, qui était arrivé presque en même temps qu'Alex ? Cette dernière qui avait, elle aussi, survécu ?

-« On a couru, on est repassé à l'endroit où on avait laissé Alex » reprit Thomas, comme ressaisit. « Minho me guidait dans les couloirs. On a finit par arriver dans une impasse … »

-« Pas possible » le coupa Gally. « Minho connait le laby… »

-« Bordel Gally, tais-toi » grommela Minho. « Le labyrinthe bouge la nuit, comment je pouvais savoir qu'on allait arriver dans un cul de sac ? »

-« Apparemment, t'es pas assez qualifié pour être coureur si t'es incapable de te rappeler des schémas du labyrinthe. »

-« Gally, un mot de plus et je te jure que tu vas y aller toi aussi » siffla Alex. « On est ici pour écouter Thomas qui a enfreint les règles, pas pour t'écouter dire des conneries. »

Le bâtisseur enfonça ses poings dans ses poches avec un grognement. Alex fit signe à Thomas de continuer, mais ce dernier n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de la rousse. Il semblait hypnotisé par ses mains, qu'elle triturait dans tous les sens, exactement comme lui lorsqu'il était stressé. Il baissa les yeux sur ses propres mains, et se concentra sur sa nuit d'horreur. Il souffla et reprit.

-« On était bloqué là, avec le griffeur derrière nous, et le mur a bougé. Sûrement un coup de chance, peut-être qu'on est arrivé au bon moment, mais le mur à bougé, et Minho a couru » Thomas s'arrêta un instant. « J'étais incapable de bouger, je paniquais, quoi qu'il arrive, il allait nous avoir … »

Il se remit à trembler de la jambe, et remarqua qu'un silence de plomb s'était installé. Les blocards étaient pendus à ses lèvres, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

-« On a juste couru pour notre vie, sans savoir où on allait. Le labyrinthe se jouait de nous, libérant des passages pour en bloquer d'autres, nous faisant passer à côté de la mort plusieurs fois. Je crois qu'à force de courir, on l'a semé … »

-« Semer un griffeur ? » un des blocards avait parlé tout bas. « Comment ? »

-« J'en sais rien » répondit Thomas en le regardant. Il semblait jeune, à peine 13 ans. « J'en sais rien … »

-« C'est moi qu'il a trouvé. »

Tous les blocards tournèrent leur regard vers l'origine de la voix. Alex s'était adossée à la paroi froide du mur, le regard bloqué sur ses pieds pour éviter de croiser celui des autres. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

-« J'étais perdue, je marchais sans vraiment de but, je me suis retrouvée en face de cette chose. Je crois que j'ai perdue la tête l'espace d'un instant. »

Elle cachait quelque-chose, et ça, Newt l'aurait juré sur sa propre vie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'analyser les deux blocards qui étaient devant lui, remarquant des similitudes dans leurs manières d'agir, de parler, d'être et de penser. Leurs mains qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à calmer, leurs nez retroussés. Le blond ferma les yeux un instant.

-« Comment vous avez survécu ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Thomas » répondit Minho. « C'est lui qui l'a tué. »

Gally se redressa automatiquement en tournant la tête vers le brun qui était resté stoïque.

-« Tu as tué un griffeur ? » grogna le bâtisseur. « J'espère que c'est une blague ! »

-« Tu veux venir voir son cadavre tocard ? Je suis sûr qu'il est encore chaud » rétorqua le brun.

-« Ne joue pas à ça avec moi … »

Thomas se releva pour lui faire face. Il savait ce qu'il avait fait, et était sûr de lui. L'intervention de Minho lui avait redonné un souffle de courage et sans hésiter, il se remit à parler.

-« J'ai attiré le griffeur à mes trousses en espérant trouver un moyen de le stopper une bonne fois pour toute. Minho et moi, on a trouvé un couloir qui commençait à se fermer. Il est parti devant, et j'ai attendu que le monstre soit assez près pour être sûr qu'il soit bloqué entre les deux murs. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai failli y rester » ajouta le brun en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Alors maintenant, dis-moi si je suis toujours un tocard, tu aurais risqué ta vie pour qui que ce soit ici ? »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent sans que qui que ce soit ne parle, trop abasourdi pour réagir à ce que venait d'annoncer Thomas. Un blocard, un bleu de surcroît, aucunement familiarisé avec le labyrinthe, s'était servit de ce dernier pour tuer un des monstres qui faisait trembler le bloc entier. Seul Minho n'avait pas l'air étonné, fait logique puisqu'il avait vu la scène et avait eut toute la nuit pour y repenser.

Mais Thomas ne dit pas qu'immédiatement après avoir tué le griffeur, il s'était écroulé à terre en larmes, et qu'il avait gémit à voix basse un prénom bien précis. Minho le gardait pour lui. Ce moment intime, après avoir frôlé la mort, méritait de rester secret.

Minho ne dit pas qu'il avait comprit qu'il perdait son temps à refouler ses sentiments, et qu'il devait saisir sa chance avant qu'elle ne parte. Thomas le gardait pour lui. Cette révélation aussi, devrait rester secrète.

Les deux blocards se regardaient, comme en accord, et Alex se ressaisie en se raclant la gorge, ce qui réveilla les autres de leur transe. Ses yeux gris se plantèrent dans ceux sombres de son second qui secoua la tête. Elle lui fit un signe de la tête et s'avança de quelques pas en posant sa main sur le torse de Gally pour l'éloigner et faire face au bleu. En croisant son regard ambré, une vague de chaleur la traversa. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre le cours de ses pensées.

-« Je vote pour que Thomas soit punit. Une nuit au gnouf. »

-« QUOI ?! »

Une vague de protestation se leva dans la salle, chaque blocard donnant son avis. Certains voulaient que Thomas soit bannit, d'autres voulaient qu'il soit gracié. Ce fût Minho qui trancha net.

-« J'en ai besoin comme coureur. »

-« Minho … » commença Alex.

-« Fermez-là, tous ! »

La chef se tourna vers Newt, qui s'était avancé de Thomas sans un bruit et qui se tenait droit comme un piquet.

-« Thomas passera une nuit au gnouf comme Alex l'a décidé. Qui est d'accord pour qu'il soit coureur ? »

Frypan, Winston et Zart, qui étaient restés silencieux jusqu'ici, levèrent la main. Minho hocha la tête alors que dans son coin, Gally grommela des insultes. Mais Thomas ne les entendirent pas.

Il allait être coureur, enfin.

Il avait réussi.

Et sa plus belle récompense était le regard brillant du blond à ses côtés.

* * *

**DU NEWTMAS DU NEWTMAS DU NEWTMAS QUI COMMENCE A S'AFFICHEEEER \o/ **(- ceci est une danse de joie, nda ).

Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, j'attend vos avis impatiemment, et on se retrouve en mars pour la suite, la première journée de Tommy dans le labyrinthe, des révélations, des explosions à la Michael Bay, bref, des bisous !


	12. THE RETURN, LE COMEBACK Chapter 12

**Heyyy !**

**(I'M BAAACK)**

J'ai été absente plusieurs mois, et je m'en excuse très sincèrement. J'avais complètement la tête ailleurs, et je n'avais pas de motivation ou même d'inspiration pour écrire. Je restais là, dans l'ombre et je lisais d'autres FF en espérant que mon inspiration revienne ! (_Il m'aura fallu lire quelques livres pour retrouver cette coquine..._)

J'ai pas mal d'appréhension, après presque 6 mois sans écrire, je suis un peu rouillée. Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même !

_Enjoy ! _

* * *

Alex s'était allongée dans son lit après que la totalité des blocards soient sortis de la salle. Elle avait senti leurs regards glisser sur elle, comme si elle était différente, mais elle s'en fichait. Après des années à devoir faire face aux regards, aux aprioris, elle avait apprit à prendre sur elle. Les premiers mois avaient été les plus durs.

Elle n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Quand Newt était arrivé, il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole la première semaine, se contentant de l'éviter, manger avant ou après elle de sorte à ne pas la croiser, ni elle ni son regard. Et puis, presque instinctivement, ils se sont rapprochés en comprenant qu'ils allaient devoir cohabiter ensemble. Les débuts avaient été difficiles. Newt n'avait jamais été très doué pour les relations humaines, et au contact d'Alex, il s'était adouci. Alex s'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle était la seule fille, sans jamais avoir un seule indice.

Et chaque mois, elle désespérait un peu plus de ne pas avoir une présence féminine à ses côtés. Elle avait bien son second, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un qui la comprenne comme une autre femme pouvait le faire. A cet instant précis, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

**oOoOoOo**

Il toqua timidement à la porte, le ventre noué à l'idée d'avoir un face-à-face avec elle. La nuit commençait à tomber. Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, suivi d'un grincement de porte. Il fut frappé par ce regard qui le transperçait à chaque fois d'une manière intense, comme si, d'un simple regard, elle lisait tout ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui, également le pire. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, et il se pinça les lèvres avant de prendre sa respiration.

-« Merci Alex, pour tout à l'heure. »

-« Tu me remercies de ne pas t'avoir bannie, hein ? » répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. « Je m'en serais voulue. »

Elle sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Le ciel avait prit une teinte rosée, et un léger vent frais se faisait sentir. Thomas se tenait légèrement en retrait, préférant lui laisser un peu d'espace sans oublier pourquoi il était venu la voir. Il ne voulait pas juste la remercier, mais également lui parler de ce qu'il ressentait. Il la suivit jusqu'en haut de l'arbre qui surplombait le bloc. Alex était accoudée au rebord, le regard perdu, et Thomas se posta à côté d'elle, le regard rivé sur elle. Son air mélancolique intrigua le jeune homme.

-« Tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui, je crois. » elle ferma les yeux. « Je suis fatiguée. Mais vas-y, parles-moi. »

Il pouvait voir son sourire en coin, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'il allait dire. Thomas inspira un grand coup avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

-« Alex, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression de te connaître. »

Pendant de longues secondes, un silence pesant, voir gênant s'installa entre les deux pendant lesquelles plusieurs idées se bousculèrent dans la tête de la rousse. Oui, bien sûr qu'elle avait aussi cette impression. Elle avait remarqué ces similitudes dans leurs attitudes respectives, cette sensation de protection lorsqu'elle était proche de lui, mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment pensé. Son regard se plongea dans celui de Thomas quand elle se retourna, et elle se pinça la lèvre.

-« Quand j'étais là-haut cette nuit, j'ai fait un espèce de rêve. » Alex baissa les yeux. « Vas savoir pourquoi mais, il semblait si réaliste, comme un souvenir … Et tu étais là. » Elle se tut pendant un long moment. « Peut-être qu'on aura une réponse, si on sort d'ici. Vas-t'en maintenant, avant qu'on te force pour aller purger ta peine. »

Thomas ne put rien dire, trop abasourdi par ce qu'Alex venait de lui dire. Il la regarda s'éloigner sans un regard de plus pour lui. Son cœur se serra sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Il voulait une réponse et maintenant ! Il voulait savoir pourquoi il se sentait si proche d'elle, pourquoi ils se ressemblaient autant dans leurs attitudes, pourquoi lui aussi avait rêvé d'elle. Et tout ce qu'il avait, c'était un silence. Lui aussi se sentait seul, désormais.

**oOoOoOo**

Il n'avait pas réussi à manger quoi que ce soit. Gally était arrivé alors qu'il s'était allongé près d'un arbre et l'avait secoué pour qu'il sorte de sa léthargie, en lui grognant dessus quelque-chose qui ressemblait à « bouges et suis-moi ». Il se remit sur ses jambes en secouant la tête et lança un regard circulaire autour de lui. La plupart des blocards l'observait en murmurant entre eux, mais nulle part il ne voyait Newt. Il ressentit un pincement au cœur : Thomas aurait aimé le voir avant d'être enfermé toute la nuit. Il l'aimait bien, voir même plus que bien. Newt avait le don de le rassurer par sa seule présence. Il remarqua en revanche que Minho le regardait avec un air presque désolé, comme s'il se sentait coupable, mais Thomas lui fit un petit sourire qui voulait dire « tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

-« Tu comptes me suivre ou tu vas continuer à draguer la moitié du bloc, espèce de crétin ? »

-« T'as vraiment un problème » répliqua Thomas sans même regarder Gally.

-« C'est toi qu'on enferme, pas moi. »

Thomas se contenta de serrer les poings en lançant au bâtisseur un regard noir alors que ce dernier arborait un large sourire de satisfaction. Il devait être fou de joie à l'idée de pouvoir l'enfermer, le brun en était quasi-sûr. Il suivit Gally sans même faire attention aux autres qui continuaient de murmurer, entendant tout mais ne laissant rien paraître. « Sois fort, sois indifférent, tu as réussi », comme une litanie qui résonnait dans sa tête. Le soleil était presque couché, les portes étaient fermées et au loin, les animaux de la ferme rentraient dans leurs enclos aidés par Winston, Alex avait rejoint Minho près du feu, mais Newt était introuvable. Thomas avait le cœur lourd.

**oOoOoOo**

Newt s'était enfoncé dans la forêt dès que les blocards avaient décidés d'envoyer Thomas dans le labyrinthe. Il avait ressenti ce poids, ce même poids s'abattre dans sa poitrine que lorsqu'il avait vu Alex à moitié inconsciente sur les épaules de Minho, comme si quelqu'un avait sauté à pieds joints sur sa poitrine. Mais face au sourire et au bonheur du brun, il n'avait réussi qu'à sourire. Un sourire amer, froid, et les yeux brillants de larmes. Quand la porte s'était ouverte, il avait marché jusqu'aux cuisines, avait volé un bocal de la mixture de Gally et s'était évadé près d'une mare d'eau, à quelques pas d'un des murs. Là, il savait qu'il pouvait être tranquille, et se mit à penser.

A la première fois qu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans la boîte. Ce sentiment d'incompréhension qui l'habitait à ce moment précis, comme si quelqu'un l'avait arraché à ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde et l'avait balancé dans cette boîte en métal qui sentait si fort, à ses vêtements humides qui lui collait au corps. Il revit le toit s'ouvrir au-dessus de sa tête, et les yeux gris de la jeune femme qui se tenait au dessus de lui. Elle était si belle. Ses cheveux roux flottaient au gré du vent, sa peau pâle faisait ressortir ses lèvres roses. Elle s'était montré avenante, lui qui l'avait snobbé pendant des jours, qui l'évitait sans arrêt alors qu'elle ne voulait que l'aider. Mais un soir, il l'avait entendu hurler dans son sommeil alors qu'il ne réussissait pas à dormir, trop absorbé par sa contemplation du ciel et il avait senti son cœur se serrer. Elle aussi était seule, terrifiée, abandonnée. Alors, ils s'étaient rapprochés naturellement, et il ne lui avait jamais dis à quel point il la trouvait formidable.

Lorsque Minho était arrivé, Newt s'était senti menacé en comprenant qu'Alex allait avoir un nouvel ami. Il s'était alors découvert jaloux et possessif, ne supportant que très peu les moments où la rousse n'était pas avec lui, et tout avait empiré au fil des mois. Alex ne lui accordait de moins en moins de temps, trop occupée à aider les nouveaux. Chaque mois, il devait supporter des nouveaux qui crachaient allègrement sur son amie sans qu'elle ne le sache. Chaque mois, il devait faire semblant de ne pas les entendre, aidant son amie à diriger les blocards. Il se sentait de plus en plus seul, désespéré, et il ne comprenait pas comment la seule femme du bloc faisait pour garder son infaillible sourire en toute situation. Newt décida alors de n'accorder de l'importance à personne, excepté son amie.

Et un jour, il l'avait de nouveau entendu hurler dans son sommeil. Il avait couru jusque sa cabane et l'avait retrouvé trempée de sueur, encore à moitié endormie. Il l'avait entouré de ses bras et l'avait bercé doucement, en essayant de la rassurer, mais elle s'était mise à pleurer contre lui. Il porta la main à sa poitrine et sentit à nouveau les larmes d'Alex sur sa peau. Personne n'était au courant qu'elle continuait encore à avoir ses crises la nuit. Newt avait installé son hamac près de sa chambre et accourait chaque fois qu'il l'entendait hurler. Il s'était promis de ne jamais la laisser.

-« Et tu as été dans le labyrinthe » marmonna Newt pour lui-même, en buvant.

En l'espace d'une nuit, il avait failli la perdre elle, ainsi que Minho. Le coureur avait réussi à percer la bulle de solitude du blond, un acte remarquable et assez rare. Mais il y avait le brun maintenant. Et lui aussi, il avait failli y rester. Il sentit son ventre se tordre à l'idée de devoir le voir s'en aller chaque matin et de passer la journée sans l'entendre rire, sans le voir lui sourire sans aucune raison, sans sa présence.

Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être attiré par les hommes, bien qu'Alex l'ait fait douter à plusieurs reprises. Il avait prit l'habitude de se laver avec elle parfois, quand ils étaient les deux seuls réveillés, et s'était surpris à la regarder de nombreuses fois, mais n'avait aucune attirance envers elle. En revanche, ces papillons qu'il ressentait lorsque Thomas l'effleurait, ou quand il lui souriait, ça, c'était de l'attirance. Et maintenant qu'il s'en était rendu compte il n'allait presque plus le voir.

-« Merci Alex » grogna le blond en buvant à nouveau. « Tu casses mon coup … »

Une larme roula sur sa joue. Il se sentait si seul.

**oOoOoOo**

Thomas avait faim. Si faim que son ventre le faisait souffrir. Si faim qu'il aurait pu manger de l'herbe. Il y avait d'ailleurs pensé, mais l'herbe n'était pas à portée de main, et maintenant il regrettait de ne pas avoir mangé les sandwiches que lui avait préparés Frypan.

-« Je vais mourir … » grommela-t-il. « J'ai faim, j'ai soif, et … »

-« Tu te pleins toujours comme ça ? » l'interrompit une voix familière.

A travers les barreaux, il distingua une forme assise. Thomas se rapprocha, et reconnut Minho assit en tailleur devant lui, du pain à la main. Son ventre se tordit à nouveau à la simple vu de la nourriture, et Minho dût l'entendre car il se mit à rire.

-« Doucement champion, bois d'abord » dit-il en lui tendant une gourde d'eau que Thomas s'empressa d'ouvrir.

-« Merci Minho … » il grogna de satisfaction. « Je n'ai pas bu ni mangé des deux derniers jours, et je pensais vraiment y rester là … »

-« Ouais, bah sois pas trop sûr de toi non plus, si Gally apprend que je t'ai donné de la bouffe en secret, je vais me faire démolir dans un coin par lui et tous ses copains » il lui donna le pain. « T'es cinglé, tu le sais ça ? »

Thomas ne répondit pas, trop occupé à dévorer le pain dur que le coureur venait de lui donner.

-« J'ai parlé avec Alex, tout à l'heure » Thomas releva la tête. « Elle a trouvé Newt soûl au fond de la forêt. »

Il avala de travers en entendant les derniers mots. C'est pour ça qu'il était introuvable ! Thomas mit quelques secondes avant de se remettre à respirer normalement. Imaginer le blond seul et ivre lui faisait mal au cœur.

-« Il lui a dit qu'il était désolé, et après il a passé une demi-heure à marmonner ton prénom. »

Un sentiment d'incompréhension mêlé à une sensation de bonheur s'immisça en lui à cause des derniers mots de Minho. SON prénom. Le bonheur laissa place à la tristesse. Newt avait bu parce qu'il allait dans le labyrinthe à partir du lendemain. Le brun voulait parler, mais rien ne sortait d'entre ses lèvres. Il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'il n'allait plus voir le blond de la journée et se sentit très mal.

-« Je sais ce que tu te dis le bleu. »

Minho s'était approché et regardait ses mains.

-« J'ai ressenti la même chose lorsque Newt est venu me dire ça un soir, sauf qu'il parlait d'Alex » il lança un regard à Thomas. « Elle avait bu et s'était enfermée dans sa cabane parce qu'elle avait dû me nommer chef des coureurs. Au début, j'étais heureux, j'allais être utile. Et j'ai compris que je n'allais presque plus la voir, et j'ai pleuré moi aussi. J'ai compris que je l'aimais plus qu'une amie à cet instant précis, c'est pour ça que Newt m'a haït un long moment. Parce que je l'ai faite pleurer. Mais je suis utile, et si je l'ai abandonné, c'est pour la faire sortir de là. Et de ton côté, tu fais ça pour Newt. »

-« Tu aimes Alex .. ? »

-« Comme tu aimes Newt. Ne me mens pas à moi, je reconnais ce sentiment. »

De l'amour. Des gens qui se tiennent la main et qui sourient, des baisers, des étreintes, des journées à se lover l'un contre l'autre, à se balader dans ensemble. Thomas voyait tout ça, il savait ce qu'était l'amour. Mais ce qu'il ressentait pour Newt était si flou ! Il leva la tête vers Minho, et soupira.

-« J'en sais rien Minho … » il se pinça la lèvre. « C'est plus comme … Comme un ami » les mots ne lui venaient plus.

Minho le regardait sans rien dire, sans même bouger, avec un rictus au coin des lèvres alors que Thomas ne savait plus quoi dire. Il se contenta de baisser la tête et d'avaler une gorgée d'eau avant de soupirer. L'asiatique se leva sans un mot, et laissa Thomas seul, ses pensées embrouillées et un goût amer dans la bouche.

* * *

**Je ne me sens pas capable de vous donner une date pour le prochain chapitre. Sachant que j'attend des réponses pour des emplois, que j'ai quelques déménagements de prévus et qu'il fait plutôt beau ces temps-ci, je vais être pas mal occupée. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux.**  
**Merci d'être toujours présent(e)s. Vous êtes les meilleur(e)s. Je vous aimes tout fort. :coeur: :coeur:**


	13. Chapter 13 ANNONCE DE OUF GUEUDIN

**Bonsoiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiir ! **

J'espère que vous allez bien, et que l'attente n'a pas été trop dure ! J'ai eu pas mal de temps pour écrire, et ce chapitre est plutôt **pipou mignon** (_enfiiin !_) donc voilà, j'espère qui va vous plaire. Je ne suis pas très douée pour les trucs romantiques, mais bon.

**AUSSI, ANNONCE IMPORTANTE** : comme vous le savez (ou pas, je sais pas moâ), j'ai promis il y a un certain temps qu'il y aurait une suite à "Je t'aime autant que je te hais" (Gally x OC), et bien ... Le chapitre un est bientôt terminé, je pourrais le poster dès demain ! 3 J'avoue avoir plus de faciliter à écrire cette dernière, car j'aime vraiment le personnage de Laura, je m'y identifie énormément. Enfin bref, voilà pour les news.

**_Réponses aux reviews anonymes : _**

XD : Haha ! J'avoue, j'aime vraiment trop ce couple, il est trop pipouuu ! Et j'avoue que ta review m'a fait chaud à mon petit coeur, parce-que... Bhé t'as vraiment suivi, et t'as l'idée du lien Thomas-Alex. Pour le duel, j'ai un peu abandonné le truc des points, et tu vas comprendre pourquoi dans ce chapitre (court, mais j'ai aimé l'écrire). En fait, je crois que j'ai un crush sur Dylan O'Brien, il est juste... A croquer quoi. Et non, t'inquiète pas, c'était pas un roman :D

MathouX3 : Hey ! Mais c'est pas grave, du moment que tu aimes ! :D J'espère que ça va te plaire alors !

_Donc blablabla, persos pas à moi sauf Alex, parce-que Alex, c'est ma mienne ! OWH ! _

* * *

Il faisait encore nuit quand Newt ouvra les yeux. Une douleur horrible lui vrillait le crâne, et un silence planait dans le bloc. Tout le monde dormait encore, même Frypan qui se levait toujours en premier pour préparer le petit-déjeuner aux blocards. Il se passa la main sur le visage qui était trempé de sueur en soupirant, puis se leva et enfila ses chaussures. Il n'allait pas réussir à se rendormir de toute manière. Sa gorge était sèche, son ventre était vide, et il se sentait sale. Ses souvenirs lui revenaient petit à petit alors qu'il piquait quelques fruits et une gourde d'eau dans la réserve de la cuisine.

Il avait bu, et avait pleuré pendant un long moment. Sur le coup, il n'avait même pas senti son corps s'affaisser par terre, et ne s'était même pas retenu de sangloter à plusieurs reprises. Le temps s'était comme figé, et il était resté ainsi, à pleurer sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Sûrement à cause de Thomas, Thomas qui le rendait fou, Thomas et son sourire si enfantin, Thomas et sa gentillesse, sa douceur, Thomas qui allait passer toutes ses journées loin de lui dans le labyrinthe. Il avait senti ses larmes couler sur ses joues, rouler sur ses lèvres, il avait même léché les gouttes salées entre deux sanglots. Son corps s'était instinctivement mit en position fœtale, et il s'était comme endormi. Il se souvient également du visage doux d'Alex qui lui caressait le bras tendrement alors que ses yeux recommençaient à brûler, et de ses mots.

_-« Je sais Newt, je sais, je connais ce sentiment. »_

_-« Pourquoi ça fait si mal ? » avait balbutié Newt, entre deux sanglots._

_-« Parce-que c'est comme ça. Tu tiens à lui, bien plus qu'il ne tient à toi. »_

Un long silence s'en était suivi, pendant lequel Alex se contentait de caresser le bras de Newt qui se calmait peu à peu. Il s'était relevé en s'appuyant sur la chef, et tous les deux étaient revenus près du feu où la plupart des blocards avaient les yeux rivés sur le blond. La suite n'était qu'un trou noir.

Le ciel commençait à rosir. Il écouta les feuilles frémir sous la caresse du vent, puis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Frypan le fit fuir en agitant les bras et en lui hurlant dessus. Newt sourit légèrement en sortant de la cuisine, et tourna la tête vers le gnouf. Après tout, il pouvait bien lui ouvrir. Lentement mais sûrement, il se rapprocha du gnouf et s'agenouilla devant la cage où se trouvait Thomas. Il était recroquevillé sur lui-même, et dormait comme un bébé, ce qui arracha un deuxième sourire à Newt. Il avait intérêt de valoir le coup, sinon, il allait s'en vouloir pendant longtemps.

**oOoOoOo**

-« Debout marmotte. »

Il sursauta en ouvrant brusquement les yeux et entendit un petit ricanement. Une insulte sur le bout de la langue, il plissa les paupières pour distinguer qui l'avait réveillé. Son cœur fit un bon lorsqu'il reconnu le visage de Newt.

-« T'es au courant que tu as des traces de sang sur le visage ? » répondit le brun.

La lèvre de Newt était gonflée, et quelques trainées de terre mélangée à du sang barraient ses joues et ses tempes. Thomas avait essayé de prendre une voix qui feignait l'indifférence, mais il sentit une vague d'inquiétude le traverser. Le blond se pinça les lèvres en haussant les épaules.

-« Non, j'étais pas au courant. J'ai encore un trou noir d'hier. » Il soupira, et enchaîna « prêt ? »

-« Je crois, oui. »

Il entendit un cliquetis, et la trappe au dessus de lui s'ouvrit. Newt lui tendait la main pour l'aider à sortir. Thomas l'attrapa, savourant la douceur de la peau du blond et se hissa sur le sol en inspirant un grand coup. Il ne pensait pas ressentir une telle satisfaction en sortant enfin de ce trou, mais le temps lui avait paru si long dans cette boîte, loin des autres blocards qui semblaient encore dormir pour la plupart. Une odeur de nourriture flottait dans les airs, les animaux étaient encore dans leurs enclos, et la salle des cartes était ouverte au grand étonnement de Thomas. Il renifla et sourit à Newt.

-« J'ai faim. »

-« Suis-moi, Frypan va sûrement m'engueuler mais c'est pas grave. »

-« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda Thomas en le suivant vers les cuisines, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

-« J'ai été lui prendre un petit-déjeuner en me levant, et je crois qu'il n'a pas trop apprécié. »

Effectivement, le cuisinier lança un regard noir à Newt en lui disant qu'il n'avait rien pour lui, et que c'était une honte de voler ainsi dans les réserves, mais daigna donner à Thomas de quoi manger, ainsi qu'une tasse d'un breuvage noir et chaud qu'il avait vu aux mains d'Alex quelques matinées auparavant. Il accepta volontiers et alla s'assoir en face du blond qui sortit une pomme de sa poche et qui croqua dedans sans attendre. Thomas renifla sa tasse pleine et fit une grimace.

-« C'est quoi ça ? »

-« Du café » répondit Newt avec un sourire. « Le parfait petit-déjeuner pour un coureur : deux fruits, une tasse de café sans sucre bien chaud, et tu auras les batteries pleines pour la journée. »

Le brun prit une gorgée de café et serra un peu des dents. Il trouvait ça amer, mais ne rechigna pas. Le café n'était pas sa priorité première.

Il n'avait pas oublié qu'aujourd'hui était sa première journée en tant que coureur, mais il ne ressentait pas de stress particulier. Il avait déjà eu un avant-goût du labyrinthe lorsqu'il était le plus effrayant, et il serait avec Minho, en qui il avait confiance. Il n'y avait qu'une ombre au tableau : il ne verrait pas Newt de la journée. Son cœur se serra, et il releva les yeux vers ce dernier qui observait les portes encore fermées. Le lever de soleil faisait briller ses yeux presque noirs et ses cheveux avaient une teinte cendrée. Sa lèvre gonflée et les striures rouges sur son visage lui donnait un air bagarreur qui plaisait bien au brun, qui avala une autre gorgée de café. Les paroles de Minho se répétaient dans sa tête.

Il ne sentit même pas que quelqu'un s'était assit à côté de lui tant il était concentré à retenir les traits du visage enfantin de Newt.

-« Thomas ! »

Il sursauta et tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix et fut rassuré en reconnaissant Alex qui soupira. Thomas lui sourit, l'air de rien, avant de finir son café et d'entamer ses fruits. Le soleil se levait lentement tandis qu'il pensait à sa journée dans le labyrinthe. Il se demandait s'ils allaient juste explorer, ou bien …

-« Minho ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Alex lui lança un regard perplexe.

-« Il est dans la salle des cartes » lui répondit-elle.

Thomas se leva et courra jusque la bâtisse. Il fallait qu'il lui demande. Il en avait un. Il voulait savoir. Minho était en train de préparer son sac, déjà vêtu de sa tenue de coureur. Il tourna la tête en entendant Thomas entrer, et lui lança un petit sourire.

-« Je t'ai entendu d'ici, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il lui montra du doigt un coffre où Thomas trouva un sac, des chaussures de courses, et une montre. Tout en s'habillant, il lui expliqua son plan.

-« Je sais que ça fait 2 ans que vous êtes ici, coincés, et je pensais à ça ce matin… » il marqua une pause. « On a un griffeur. »

-« J'ai du mal à saisir où tu veux en venir » répondit Minho.

-« Peut-être qu'on trouverait une solution en cherchant … A l'intérieur. »

-« Mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

Minho semblait dégoûté par cette idée, mais force était de constater que l'idée de Thomas n'était pas totalement stupide. Le griffeur était écrasé entre deux murs qui ne bougerait que ce soir, et avec de la chance, il y serait encore. Ils pouvaient toujours essayer. Minho hocha la tête et lui lança une bouteille d'eau.

-« On y va dans 5min. »

Le coureur partit devant, le laissant seul avec sa bouteille d'eau à la main, qu'il rangea dans son sac. Il referma la porte derrière lui et eu un pincement au cœur en croisant le regard de Newt, qui était resté assit en face d'Alex. Il lui lança un petit sourire, comme pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Minho le soir précédent ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête.

Est-ce qu'il appréciait Newt ? Oui, évidemment. Il l'appréciait beaucoup, même. Et il avait l'impression que ce n'était pas qu'une simple amitié, en effet. Mais est-ce qu'il aimait Newt ? Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il tenait à lui, il tenait à passer du temps à lui, il aimait sa présence, il aimait le sourire que le blond lui faisait à chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il aimait ces rares moments qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, comme ce soir près du feu où ils étaient blottis l'un à l'autre. Thomas s'était approché de la table où se trouvait Newt tout en pensant, et s'arrêta devant lui. Il l'observait de ses yeux si noirs, et Thomas s'assit en face de lui sans même voir que, discrètement, la chef s'était éclipsée pour les laisser seuls tous les deux. Newt avait un petit sourire.

-« Tu viens dire au revoir à ta blonde préférée avant de partir toute la journée ? »

-« C'est l'idée » répondit Thomas avec un petit rire.

Il hésita un instant, puis, posa sa main sur celle du blond. Le cœur de ce dernier rata un battement, vraiment surpris par ce geste de Thomas. Il détourna les yeux, légèrement gêné. Le brun caressa maladroitement la main sous la sienne en soupirant un peu.

-« Je savais pas que je te ferais rougir juste en te touchant. »

-« Ferme-là » rétorqua Newt, partagé entre la gêne et le rire.

Il appréciait le contact simple de la main de Thomas avec la sienne. Lorsqu'il se leva pour se rapprocher de lui, Newt haussa les sourcils de plus en plus étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Le brun venait de le prendre dans ses bras, les deux mains posées sur ses hanches, le visage niché dans son cou. Le blond était désemparé face à cet affection inattendue de la part de Thomas, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il viendrait vers lui, qu'il ferait le premier pas. Il lui rendit son étreinte, et lui embrassa le crâne.

-« Pas si vite tombeur » murmura-t-il. « Je suis pas si facile, un câlin ne me mettra pas dans ta poche. »

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Il lâcha Newt tout en gardant une main posée sur sa hanche, et se lança. Il avait envie de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

-« Je t'aime beaucoup Newt. Je voulais juste que tu le sache. Et je voulais juste savoir si… » il se racla la gorge « si c'était réciproque. Juste pour que je ne me fasse pas de faux espoirs. »

Newt lui lança un petit regard, et lui prit la main.

-« Comme je t'ai dis, je ne suis pas facile, même si tu es un tombeur. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur la joue parsemée de grain de beauté de Thomas, ce qui déclencha chez ce dernier un frisson, puis s'éloigna un peu.

-« Vas-t'en le bleu, Minho t'attend, on se voit ce soir ! »

Thomas se pinça les lèvres, se retourna et se mit à courir vers les portes qui commençaient à s'ouvrir avec un grand sourire. Minho avait peut-être raison, finalement.

* * *

Donc voilààà, Thomas il a fait le premier paaas ! \o/  
Bon, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et puis on se retrouve demain au plus tard pour le** tome 2** de "Je t'aime autant que je te hais !" (_et j'ai méga-giga hâte de vous présenter la suite de mon p'tit bébé !_) 3


End file.
